Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad
by jhonedisson
Summary: Una historia sobre un futuro sombrío, después de la batalla final, que resulta ser inesperado. Un relato de cómo de entre la más profunda oscuridad puede surgir la luz... Nta: por favor dejar críticas o vociferadores, según sea el caso. Es mi primer fic y
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Morir o matar. Era lo único que podía hacer y era en lo único que podía pensar, mientras limpiaba la sangre de la manga de su túnica. Enderezó sus anteojos y clavó su mirada en él, la fuente de todos sus miedos, de todo su odio y de toda su infelicidad; aquel pedazo de ser viviente, que a pesar de estar debilitado y de haber sentido muy de cerca su mayor temor, la muerte; seguía allí mirándolo, sonriendo macabramente, regodeándose en el hecho de que acaba de matar a la única mujer que realmente lo había amado, la mujer cuya sangre estaba limpiando con su túnica, la mujer con la que alguna vez pensó vivir juntos para siempre, claro si él no se hubiera cruzado en su vida.

Y él seguía allí parado, después de tantos años, de tantas vidas sacrificadas, después de tanto sufrimiento, como si nada, como si tanta maldad fuera invencible, como si no tuviera fin.

Ella acababa de morir, y estaba ahí simplemente hipnotizado por esos ojos rojos llenos de odio; un sacrificio más, otra vida sacrificada para que estuviera vivo, como había sido desde el principio de su vida o de su infelicidad, que al fin al cabo vendrían a ser lo mismo. No lloraba, no porque no sintiera una tristeza infinita, simplemente porque ya no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, era imposible ya que venía derramándolas desde hacía diecisiete años, y por más que se esforzó en tratar de sacar alguna a la superficie no pudo. Lloraba en silencio y con un dolor mucho más grande al que nunca hubiera sentido en su vida, si es que eso era todavía posible.

¿Para qué tanto dolor, tantas penas? Acaso significaban algo tantas esperanzas destruidas, tantos esfuerzos, tanta agonía… al parecer no, puesto que él permanecía allí, inmune a todo, aún con un minúsculo reducto de su alma, pareciera que ya fuera inmortal, que no hubiera nada más poderoso que él. Y se encontraba totalmente a su merced, sabía que sólo con que él moviera un poco su varita, todo habría acabado; y sin embargo, no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo, tal vez sólo estaba torturándolo, disfrutando el placer de acabar con su vida poco a poco, tal vez pensaba torturarlo lentamente, porque sabía que a diferencia de él, no le temía a la muerte. Tal vez lo mejor era morir de una vez, acabar con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas, pero sabía que él no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente al otro lado del velo.

¿Pero quería morir realmente¿y entonces qué significaban para él los sacrificios y las muertes de tantos seres amados?

-Nada-, pensó. Y este pensamiento lo aterró; reviso una vez más sus pensamientos y nuevamente encontró la misma respuesta. No eran nada ya, después de que había jurado protegerla a ella y a sus amigos y derrotarlo a él aún a costa de su propia vida, para que el bien triunfara.

-El bien-, qué palabra si no esa se le hacía borrosa en ese momento¿acaso adónde lo había llevado el bien? Sólo a perder una tras otra a las personas que amaba, a seguir en una carrera desenfrenada en nombre del bien y que al parecer sólo había esparcido el mal, la tristeza y la muerte a su alrededor.

Voldemort avanzó un paso y con un movimiento de su varita, aventó el cuerpo de ella contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que expresaba con su rostro un desprecio absoluto por la que hasta solo unos segundos era el único pedazo de cordura en la mente de Harry. Su cuerpo inerte chocó contra la loza fría, un sonido que ni siquiera inmutó a Harry, que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y que sólo salió de ellos cuando sintió que él se hallaba a tan sólo un metro de distancia.

Voldemort murmuró un hechizo e inmediatamente una serie de visiones inundaron los pensamientos de Harry, imágenes de ella con él, con los hijos que nunca tendrían; incluso a sus amigos besándose y agarrados de la mano, a su padrino y a sus padres, vio a todos los seres que alguna vez quiso y que ya no existían. Un sentimiento profundo invadió su corazón al mismo tiempo que una vocecita aguda, como de serpiente se introducía en su mente.

- Puedes volverlos a tener. Si ya dilaté la muerte, podré recuperar la vida. Pero sólo si te unes a mí. Vivirán – repetía una y otra vez la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Y cada vez sonaba más convincente¿para qué seguir luchando, acaso no era mejor reconocer que en su afán de hacer lo correcto, lo único que había hecho era lo incorrecto. ¿Pero quién podría distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro, tal vez sólo había una persona en el mundo que hubiera podido contestarle esa pregunta, pero también había muerto por él; y sin su consejo, el corazón de Harry no hacía sino llenarse de inquietudes y dudas.

Volteó a ver el cuerpo tirado en la pared, y fue su último momento de duda. No, no había nada más que hacer, simplemente lo que había tratado de combatir era superior a todo y por lo tanto correcto.

Con la mirada aún fija en Ginny, Harry dejó caer su varita al suelo reconociendo su derrota y una risa diabólica llena de satisfacción llenó la fría y oscura noche, la noche en que el mundo cambió para siempre…

* * *

N. A.: ya sé que es algo cortico, pero esto es justamente la introducción a una nueva posibilidad. ¿Cómo es el mundo post-Voldemort¿Qué pasará con Harry¿Ya no hay más esperanza de imponer el bien y la justicia?

Si quieres conocer las respuestas, por favor continúa leyendo, sé que los primeros capítulos también son algo cortos y que en ellos introduzco nuevos personajes; pero, sin embargo, pronto se tienen noticias de viejos conocidos y de cómo esta nueva historia se une con la vieja…


	2. El viejo castillo

I

El viejo castillo

-¡Mira! ¡El depósito de chatarra más grande del mundo! – exclamó John mientras señalaba justo delante de él.

- Qué buena broma. ¿Quieres hacerme pensar que estoy loco? Nunca en mi vida he visto un castillo tan hermoso, aunque algo viejo. Pero, ¿cómo se sostiene? Parece cosa de m…-

- ¡CALLA! ¿Quieres que ellos vengan? Tan sólo con que descubran que estamos más allá de la aldea, tendríamos un buen castigo. Está prohibido y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Además tan sólo a ti se te ocurre ver un castillo en un montón de chatarra vieja como éste – dijo John al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo, como esperando que la locura de él no fuera más sino una broma pesada.

Por un momento Chris se quedó admirando el hermoso terreno que se extendía ante sus ojos; un viejo castillo algo descuidado, junto a un lago, que, aunque muerto, reflejaba todavía cierta grandeza. Una sensación extraña, de alegría, pero también de respeto emanaba de aquel lugar, era algo fuerte que lo retenía allí y que al mismo tiempo lo invitaba a entrar.

Volteó su rostro y contempló a John, y vio en sus ojos una expresión que nunca antes le había visto en diez años de inseparable amistad, una mezcla entre temor y miedo, que lo hizo sentir diferente. ¿Por qué sólo él veía el castillo? ¿Estaba John mintiéndole? No, no era posible, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, era auténtico, como el miedo de todos los humanos a lo inexplicable, el miedo a que cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal los hiciera aparecer. Y ellos podían saberlo casi instantáneamente, aunque no habían vuelto por lo menos en un año, sus visitas eran inolvidables y en sus pesadillas, podía oír la voz de la madre de Henry, implorando que no se llevaran a su hijo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro de que ves lo que dices ver? Es sólo que suena muy extraño y…- John no terminó la frase, sabiendo que su amigo leería entre líneas.

- Sí, sólo era una broma. Una broma algo pesada. Mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que anochezca y se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia – exclamó Chris, sabiendo que esas eran justo las palabras que John quería oír.

John, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se internó en el sendero dentro del bosque. Chris le dió la espalda al castillo o depósito de chatarra, y antes de dar un paso, se encontró a sí mismo devolviéndose y acercándose a la reja que guardaba aquel lugar. No podía irse, no debía irse, algo mucho más fuerte que él lo retenía allí, algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que entrar, que tenía descubrir los secretos que el castillo atesoraba.

- ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces? Debemos apresurarnos. Parece que fue una mala idea traerte acá, ahora me arrepiento. Pero por el amor de Dios, ¡apresúrate!- gritó John, que ya estaba muy adelantado en el camino.

La voz de su amigo, lo sacó de la especie de trance en que se hallaba, y con un profundo pesar en su corazón se alejó del lugar, al mismo tiempo que se prometía a sí mismo volver y entrar en el castillo.

Chris siguió a John a través del camino que pasaba por lo más profundo del bosque. Hubiera dado todo por seguir atrás y explorar, pero sabía que no podía exponerse a que su ausencia se notara y el camino a casa era largo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no vio a John detenerse, y por lo tanto tropezó con él.

- ¡Silencio! ¿Oyes algo?- le susurró John con una voz algo preocupada.

Ambos miraron alrededor en todas direcciones pero al comprobar que nada extraño estaba a la vista, continuaron su camino. Al poco tiempo John olvidó lo que lo había hecho detener y caminó sin preocupaciones, pero en cambio Chris andaba más despacio con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Fuera lo que hubiera sentido John, Chris lo sentía mucho más fuerte. Unos metros más adelante, lo sintió con toda claridad; los estaban siguiendo, pero lo que los seguía no podía ser humano, ninguno podía ser tan rápido y a la vez tan silencioso. Aunque Chris no podía verlo, sabía que lo que los estaba siguiendo caminando en círculos. Entonces ¿qué podría ser? La imagen de unos colmillos inundó su mente, pero, no podía ser, no era luna llena, es más, todavía era de noche. Por un momento pensó en gigantes, pero esto era aún más improbable; por lo que había oído, éstos no eran conocidos por su inteligencia, ni por su agilidad.

Por quince largos minutos, Chris siguió caminando detrás de John con el corazón en la garganta, esperando a que la criatura los atacara. Pero, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, lo que fuera eso, se limitaba a rodearlos y avanzar con ellos, más no parecía tener la intención de ser visto u oído.

El fin del sendero se veía cada vez más cerca, y la luz de la luna, empezaba a filtrase por entre el follaje y aunque Chris no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado, la perspectiva de estar pronto en casa aliviaba un poco la zozobra, además que algo en su corazón le decía que aquello era amistoso y que en cuando dejaran atrás el bosque, lo que fuera eso se quedaría también allí.

De repente, un grito desolado desgarró la calma de la noche, y desencadenó una serie de eventos simultáneos: Chris sintió como la presencia que los había seguido desapareció, una ramita se quebró, una lechuza ululó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de John, que al igual que los suyos, sólo expresaban un pensamiento, la certeza de que ellos estaban en la aldea y que era por culpa de su pequeña aventura.


	3. La Señora Harper

II

La señora Harper

Después de la impresión inicial, Chris se recuperó y venciendo el miedo se movió, o bueno, al menos le dio la orden a su cuerpo, pero éste no le respondió. Al temor que ya sentía a causa de lo que pudiera estar pasando en la aldea, se le sumó la impotencia de no poder moverse, y por la expresión de John, que hasta ahora salía de su estupor inicial, no era el único.

Intentó rebelarse contra su parálisis, pero lo único que logró fue sentirse exhausto tras unos minutos de lucha, pero esto no hacía sino aumentar sus deseos de liberarse, sabía que aunque no fuera capaz de hacer ninguna diferencia, debía estar junto a los suyos, más aún que estaba casi seguro de que ellos tenían toda la culpa.

De la aldea no llegaban sino sonidos aislados, hasta que un chillido de terror calló todo lo demás, era un ruido horrible, que sonaba a muerte y a dolor, y mientras caía al suelo Chris sintió como su cabeza se partía en dos, al reconocer la voz de su madre.

John vio como su amigo caía al piso, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el grito desesperado de la señora Harper, y nuevamente intentó moverse, pero ni siquiera sus ojos le respondían. Simplemente tuvo que quedarse observando y escuchando, hasta que en cuestión de una media hora, la noche se calló del todo.

Lentamente, las imágenes volvieron a formarse nítidamente en la cabeza de Chris, que levantándose lentamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que viera al mundo. Su cabeza le punzaba y su cuerpo flaqueaba, pero al menos era libre de nuevo. Se sacudió la nieve del pantalón y se acomodó las gafas sobre sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que miraba como su amigo lo veía con una expresión algo estúpida.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado viéndome con cara de estúpido? ¡Muévete ya! – seguro que al igual que él, John ya podía moverse con libertad.

No fue sino Chris decirle que se moviera y John, cayó al suelo, ya que como recuperó el movimiento inesperadamente, perdió el equilibrio sin poder evitarlo. Chris preocupado, caminó hacia él y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí, sí… pero Chris, ¿qué has hecho para que dejemos de estar paralizados? -

- Pero si no he hecho nada. Lo último que recuerdo fue un grito y que la criatura desapareció. Luego desperté y ya podía moverme, así que pensé que tú también…-

- ¿criatura, ¿qué criatura? – exclamó John, con una nota de temor en su voz, al mismo tiempo que miraba dos veces en todas direcciones.

- Alguna criatura nos estuvo siguiendo desde que regresamos del castillo, digo depósito de chatarra, – rectificándose rápidamente ante la mirada de John –, pero se fue en cuanto escuchamos el primer grito -.

- Pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir a la aldea. –

Tras un momento de duda, John asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Chris a través de los pocos metros que los distanciaban de la aldea. En su mente, se formulaba cientos de preguntas y muchas respuestas que no quería creer. ¿Era posible que Chris fuera uno de ellos? Pero entonces, porqué no se lo habían llevado al igual que otros; ¿era acaso tan especial como para no ser detectado por ellos? ¿y quién los seguía en el bosque? ¿por qué él no los había sentido? Eran tantas preguntas, que tuvo que sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos, para que no le estallara. La visión de las primeras casas en llamas despejó todas sus preguntas y le hizo correr tras Chris en dirección de la casa de los Harper.

Fácilmente Chris le tomó una ventaja considerable a John, mientras corría entre un paisaje desolador. Si se hubiera detenido un segundo, hubiera visto la mayoría de las casas semidestruidas y muchas otras en llamas, varias personas yacían muertas pero con expresiones tan vivas, que hacían dudar de su estado; otras estaban tan llenas de sufrimiento que se comprendía fácilmente que habían pasado por un tormento horripilante antes de morir. Pero lo que más sobrecogía el corazón era el silencio, un silencio tan profundo y denso, un silencio profundamente cargado de muerte.

Pero nada de esto existía para Chris, lo único que en ese momento valía la pena, era averiguar si su madre, que era lo único que poseía en el mundo, seguía con vida o no.

Chris tomó aliento ante la puerta de su casa, y sintió una oleada de alivio al ver que al menos esta seguía en pie, con uno que otro desperfecto, pero al menos seguía siendo la misma casa en que había pasado toda su vida. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y con el alma pendiendo de un hilo la abrió.

Sobre el piso de la habitación una mujer madura de pelo castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos abrió los ojos y miró a Chris, con una expresión mezcla de tristeza y de amor. De su boca, pendía un hilo de sangre, pero que no era nada comparado con la herida que tenía en el hombro, que ya había hecho un charco considerable en el suelo.

- ¿Eres tú mamá? ¿pero qué d…?- dijo Chris, que se arrodilló junto a ella, al mismo tiempo que el color del pelo de la mujer cambiaba y súbitamente se volvía cada vez más rojizo, a la vez que sus arrugas se suavizaban, sus ojos pasaban de su habitual verde esmeralda hasta ser de un color castaño y reducía un poco su estatura.

- Soy, soy yo, Chris. Soy tu mamá – respondió la mujer con un hilo de voz quebrada y angustiada.

Algo dentro de Chris, le hizo reaccionar, sin importar que su razón le decía que nada de eso pudiera ser real, su corazón le decía que esa mujer era su madre y por lo tanto se acercó a ella y trató de incorporarla.

- Mamá, yo, yo lo siento mucho. Sólo quería ver, tan sólo, tan sólo estábamos jugando… yo, yo… - sollozaba Chris, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro. - Pero, no importa. Tú, tú estarás bien, yo buscaré al doctor Reeves y él te curará. Yo..-

- ¡Jhon! –llamó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que al segundo éste entraba corriendo.

- ¡Rápido, busca al doctor Reeves. Es urgente-.

Chris no tuvo que repetírselo, John corrió raudamente en dirección al otro extremo de la aldea, perdiéndose de vista. Chris bajó los ojos en dirección a su madre y torpemente acarició sus cabellos ahora rojizos.

- Yo lo siento. Nunca debí haberte mentido – balbuceaba mientras gotas de sangre escurrían por su boca. -

– Sólo quería protegerte, debes saber que te amo -, una tosecilla interrumpió sus palabras, a la vez que lo poco de vida que le quedaba se le agotaba.

- Debes buscar a Lunático en Nuevo Camino, él te ayudará, sólo él -

- Mamá, calla. No debes hablar más, guarda tus energías. Sé que el Dr. Reeves vendrá y te curará. Tú no morirás – exclamó Chris, sin detenerse a pensar, en lo que para él eran sólo disparates.

- No lo olvides, Lunático en Nuevo Camino. _¡Accio varita!_ -

Una tabla del suelo cerca de donde se encontraba se partió en varios pedazos, mientras que una varita salió disparada hacia la mano de la señora Harper.

- _¡Finite Incantatem!_ – exclamó con un último esfuerzo, posando la punta de la varita sobre la frente de Chris. Luego de esto, exhaló un último suspiro y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.


	4. Sueños extraños

III

Sueños extraños

Al pie de la tumba recién cavada de su madre, Chris se encontraba arrodillado con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Unos pasos atrás se encontraba John, quien al no tener a quién enterrar, ya que no tenía familia, soportaba en silencio el dolor de perder a la única persona que casi fue su mamá.

Aparte del gran dolor que sentía en su corazón, por la mente de Chris cruzaban muchos interrogantes. ¿Por qué su mamá no le había dicho que era una maga? Era lógico que no se lo dijera a nadie más, ya que sólo faltaba una pequeña mención a la magia, para que cualquier persona cuerda en todo el mundo temblara de pies a cabeza; puesto que sí había algo que infundiera más temor que los hombres lobo, vampiros, gigantes y demás; eran ellos, los mortífagos, como alguna vez su mamá los llamó entre sueños. Nadie más los llamaba por ese nombre, y aunque a él se le hizo extraño, a la mañana siguiente no comentó nada porque al igual que todos sentía un gran miedo de volver a ver aquellos seres con sus capas negras, y que lo único que dejaban tras de sí, era dolor y desesperación.

Chris había oído hablar a las personas mayores de cómo eran los días antes de que el mundo muggle conociera la magia; pero, para él sonaban como cuentos de hadas, al igual que para los niños menores que él. Un mundo donde no habían mortífagos, ni hombres lobo o gigantes, simplemente sonaba demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad. Su madre alguna vez le había dicho, algo alterada ante un comentario suyo acerca de que la magia era maldita, que no era del todo cierto y que antes existían magos buenos; pero luego de decirlo se llevó las manos a la boca y no quiso decir nada más, aún cuando Chris le insistió varias veces. Desde ese entonces Chris empezó a sospechar que su madre sabía mucho más sobre los mortífagos y sobre la magia de lo que aparentaba, pero no pensaba que hasta el punto de que ella misma fuera una maga.

Tan absorto estaba Chris en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que ahora John se encontraba parado a su lado, hasta que sintió que la mano de su amigo posarse sobre su hombro.

- Mmm… Chris. Tenemos que regresar, a casa. Ya es demasiado tarde y tenemos que descansar. – dijo John, con una voz sumamente triste y quebrada por el dolor.

Chris levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos tristes de John, y por primera vez pensó en cómo esto era doloroso para su amigo. Esto, aunque no lo alivió del todo, le hizo sentir un poco más fuerte, puesto que a pesar de todo tenía al lado alguien que había estado junto a él por mucho tiempo, y que apreciaba muchísimo a su madre. Lentamente movió la cabeza afirmando y suspirando fuertemente apoyó una mano en el suelo y se incorporó lentamente.

John dirigió una mirada postrera a la tumba, y con gran pesar se dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección de la aldea.

- Adiós, mamá – musitó entre los labios Chris, al tiempo que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

Al hacer esto, Chris notó un bulto y recordó que tenía la varita de su madre en el bolsillo, con lo que procedió a observarla fijamente. Nunca había visto una tan cerca, y una mezcla de miedo y emoción le corrió a través del cuerpo. Había visto todo el mal que una varita podía hacer, pero si su madre tenía una, cabía la posibilidad que no sólo hiciera cosas malas, ya que su mamá era una persona bondadosa, y no podía imaginar a su mamá usándola para lo mismo que los mortífagos. ¿Cuántos años había estado la varita escondida? Seguramente su mamá no la usaba para no ser detectada por ellos, pero cuando pensó eso Chris sonrió. Recordó como las goteras del techo misteriosamente aparecían reparadas al otro día, las grandes cenas que ella hacía para Navidad, y de que cómo los vecinos se asombraban de que ella sola pudiera preparar tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo. Seguramente su mamá usaba magia solo para ocasiones especiales y siempre a escondidas de él, pero, ¿por qué?

Chris guardó la varita en el bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la aldea, donde los últimos incendios ya se habían apagado, y como se habían pasado la noche enterrando a los muertos, un cansancio enorme se apoderó de él, deseando simplemente llegar a casa y dormir; aunque antes sabía que tenía que buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Al llegar a casa y una vez John se despidió de él y se retiró a su habitación, buscó la tabla rota, se arrodilló y metió la mano tanteando el piso, y tal como lo imaginaba, del mismo lugar del cual había salido la varita, se encontraba un papel. Se sentó en el escritorio y puso la lámpara de gas que habían usado para alumbrar la oscura noche a su derecha, y extendió el pergamino. En él no había escrito nada, Chris lo volteó y lo examino contra luz y no observó nada. No tenía sentido de que su mamá le hubiera dejado un mensaje en blanco, a menos de que no quisiera que alguien que por equivocación lo encontrara y lo leyera. Tal vez estaba sellado con magia, y eso sí que era un problema, porque hasta donde él sabía, él no era más que un muggle corriente, que no había demostrado aptitudes mágicas, ya que de lo contrario hacía años que los mortífagos se lo hubieran llevado.

Chris meditó por un rato, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, el recuerdo de su madre haciéndole un hechizo; metió la mano en el bolsillo y puso sobre el escritorio la varita de su madre. Por muy loca que le parecía la idea, cogió la varita, y golpeó con la varita el pergamino; ningún mensaje apareció pero a él la pareció ver unas chispas rojas salir de la punta.

- ¡Muéstrate! ¡Aparece! – decía Chris mientras seguía golpeando el pergamino con la varita. - ¡Revélate! - exclamó cada vez más desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

Y justo en ese momento unas finas líneas aparecieron en el pergamino, revelando el tan esperado mensaje

"Chris, hijo mío:

Si estás leyendo esto sólo, me temo que habrá sido por que lo peor haya ocurrido. No lo lamento, pero eso querrá decir que no fui capaz de protegerte. Tú has llenado mi vida de alegría, el único motivo para seguir adelante, luego que perdí a tu padre, sin que él se enterara de que tú venías en camino… Si te he engañado todo este tiempo, tendrás que perdonarme, todo lo que hice fue para esconderte. Seguro tienes muchas preguntas, pero yo no soy quién, ni ésta es la forma para que encuentres tus respuestas. Debes buscar a Lunático en Nuevo Camino y mostrarle este pergamino, él te ayudará con el largo camino que tienes ahora por recorrer, pero tienes que ser muy cuidadoso ya que él es el líder de la resistencia contra el Señor Oscuro, y por lo tanto todos los mortífagos están detrás de él.

También debes saber que la magia corre por tus venas, pero aún más importante, mi amor también y que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré cerca de tu corazón.

Con amor,

Tu madre"

Chris no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al finalizar de leer el mensaje póstumo de su madre. También se le hizo extraño de que mencionara a su padre, ya a que ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, ya que le causaba mucho dolor, y sólo una vez, después de mucho rogar, le había dicho simplemente que estaba muerto. Un suspiro salió de su garganta, y frotándose el cuello, decidió finalmente irse a dormir.

En cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, un pesado sueño se apoderó de él. Por un largo tiempo fue un dormir sin soñar, pero lentamente imágenes empezaron a surgir en su cabeza.

Chris vió como frente a él un gran castillo se alzaba de entre la oscuridad y se observó a sí mismo corriendo hacia la entrada; súbitamente el paisaje cambió y se observó a sí mismo en una habitación muy extraña hablándole a un cuadro. –Vaya eso sí es extraño. Debo estar soñando – pensó para sus adentros Chris. – Seguro ahora el cuadro me va a responder, bueno no exactamente a mí, pero a mi otro yo – imaginó sarcásticamente.

Por eso fue que aún que ya sabía que estaba soñando, cuando el cuadro le respondió algo a su otro yo, que desafortunadamente no alcanzó a entender, Chris casi despierta del susto; sin embargo, con gran curiosidad se adelantó para observar el cuadro, ya que al estar en la penumbra no sabía que estaba pintado en él. Justo cuando ya empezaba a hacerse una imagen clara de éste, el cuadro, las paredes y todo el cuarto se desvanecieron; a la vez que se sentía transportado hacia otro lugar.

Era un bosque muy tupido, y nuevamente pudo mirar como él se encontraba corriendo y un montón de rayos de colores estallaban detrás de sus pasos. Con la mirada siguió el origen de los rayos y alcanzó a divisar tres figuras con capas negras corriendo apuntándole con sus varitas. Pero la imagen no fue muy clara, ya que nuevamente todo a su alrededor se esfumó en una bruma espesa.

Deseando que tantos viajes cesaran, de repente se encontró en la aldea. Y por la escena que se desarrollaba, supo que era durante el tiempo en que había estado junto con John al lado del viejo castillo. Al frente de la casa de la madre de Henry, toda la aldea se hallaba apiñada en un grupo que se veía temeroso. En frente de ellos, a unos tres metros de distancia, estaban cinco mortífagos. Todos, tanto los muggles como los mortífagos, se encontraban observando fijamente al jefe de estos últimos, que estaba dirigiéndose a la multitud en un tono lleno de desprecio.

- Alguien de esta aldea o que se encuentra muy cerca activó un artefacto mágico o realizó alguna magia antigua. Ahora, malditos muggles, hoy no quiero problemas. Esta aldea no ha sido muy visitada por nosotros, y realmente no me interesa mucho, pueden considerarse afortunados por ese hecho si quieren, ya que por lo menos no han corrido con la suerte de Nueva Esperanza- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio pálido, con un gesto de fastidio acentuado por sus ojos grises.

- Ja! Tienes razón Draco. ¡Como nos divertimos esa vez! – exclamó un mortífago especialmente gordo y que se veía corto de pensamiento.

- ¡Calla Goyle! No te atrevas a interrupirme nuevamente. – gritó Draco con una voz cargada de autoridad.

Goyle inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio, lleno de un gran temor ante la ira de Draco.

A Chris no le pasó por alto la reacción de su madre al escuchar el nombre de Draco, ya que sólo hasta ese momento alzó la mirada y vio al jefe de los mortífagos; a la vez que el estremecimiento periódico de la mamá de Henry.

- Sólo quiero saber quién de ustedes no se encuentra aquí en este momento. ¡Ahora mismo! – gritó en voz alta Draco.

Todos los de la aldea callaron y en ninguno se vio disposición de hablar, con lo que Draco se molestó aún más y empezó a gritar improperios y gesticular amenazas, todo sin un resultado evidente. Mientras tanto su madre, apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios; Chris pensó que tal vez su mamá pensó en hacer algo, pero no veía que podría hacer ella contra seis mortífagos. En algún momento Draco mencionó un nombre como Porer o 5otale o algo similar que Chris no pudo distinguir bien, ya que toda su atención estaba con su madre.

- Maldito Malfoy. ¡Tú nunca has sido ni serás la mitad de hombre y mago que fue él! – gritó a viva voz la señora Harper, una voz potente y llena de orgullo.

Chris quedó de una pieza, lentamente volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los mortífagos, dispuesto a observar la reacción de Malfoy, pero en vez de observar a Draco, toda su atención fue absorbida por la figura que de la nada se materializó junto a Goyle. Era un hombre, o al menos eso deducía Chris, ya que de inmediato supo que ninguno, aparte de él mismo podía verlo. Además no era una figura sólida, era como una sombra, como si… y súbitamente Chris lo entendió, esa sombra o presencia, o lo que fuera no era producto de su sueño: ¡otra persona estaba soñando lo mismo que él!

- ¡Mátenlos a todos! – dijo con furia asesina Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que un grito de terror salía de las gargantas de las personas de la aldea.

Chris salió corriendo detrás de su madre, que inmediatamente se dirigió a su casa, como si fuera en busca de la varita que en ese momento se encontraba debajo del suelo. Chris miró hacia atrás y vio que un cuadro infernal se desarrollaba ya que varios personas caían muertas mientras que varias casas se incendiaban, y además observó como Draco los seguía lentamente con una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción en la cara, y detrás de éste la sombra iba aún más lentamente.

Aunque estaba consciente de que era un sueño, Chris sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, por lo qué se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, justo apenas para sentir como Draco atravesaba su cuerpo como si fuera de humo.

- No me importa cómo hayas conocido a Potter, inmunda. Pero él no te salvará de ésta, ya que nadie que me haya insultado, vive para contarlo. ¡Muere! –

Un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita de Malfoy y desgarró el hombro de la señora de Harper quién cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que emitía el grito que había hecho desmayar a Chris. Malfoy vió el resultado de su hechizo y vio a la herida como si fuera una cucaracha.

- Terminen de eliminarlos. Mañana al amanecer volveremos por los que regresen, claro si se atreven a regresar – le dijo en voz baja al mortífago que recién había llegado a la casa. Luego desapareció haciendo un sonoro ruido.

De repente todo se hizo sombras nuevamente y Chris despertó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como asegurándose que había dejado de soñar. Vio a su alrededor y calculó que dentro de media hora iba a amanecer, con lo que se levantó con un pensamiento fijo en la cabeza, debían de estar muy lejos de la aldea para cuando eso sucediera.


	5. El elfo fiel

IV

El elfo fiel

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes que se posaban sobre la isla McLahan, al norte de Escocia, una que nunca podría haber estado localizada en ningún mapa muggle. La luz empezaba a filtrarse por las cortinas puestas en la única ventana de la habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de la torre más alta, del antiguo castillo que dominaba toda la isla.

En una sencilla cama, un hombre de pelo negro desordenado con algunos indicios de canas prematuras, empezaba a despertarse al sentir la luz en el rostro. Suspirando, se frotó los ojos y al abrirlos reveló unos ojos de un verde algo pálido aunque se veía que en algún tiempo pasado esos ojos, habían estado llenos de vida; ahora, sólo mostraban tristeza y frustación. El hombre miró alrededor de la habitación, la cual estaba llena de papeles, libros y viejos documentos; pero lo extraño era que lo veía todo con una expresión sobre la cual no se podía decidir si era de interés o de profundo asco.

Se incorporó y se puso unas gafas, empezó a caminar de lado a lado, entre los espacios libres que quedaban entre los libros. Súbitamente, cambió de dirección y apartando unos libros polvorientos se sentó frente a un sencillo escritorio de madera, donde entintó una pluma y empezó a escribir algo en un pedazo de pergamino bastante rayado. En muy poco tiempo levantó su cabeza, y aunque seguía escribiendo, pareciera que para nada estuviera pendiente de lo que escribía.

De repente, el frasco de tinta se hizo añicos contra la pared, y en el rostro del hombre se dio una transformación abrupta; donde antes había tristeza, ahora se sentía odio, donde había frustración ahora sólo se veía rabia. Casi al mismo tiempo en que se oyó el ruido del vidrio al romperse, un chasquido se sintió y detrás de la silla donde se hallaba sentado, se apareció un elfo.

- ¡Señor! ¿Qué le sucede? – exclamó el elfo, con una voz entre respetuosa y temerosa.

- Es ella. Me engañaron, todo este tiempo…cuando yo creía que ella ya no estaba… y fue él. Oh! Sí, fue él; todo era parte de un plan y no me di cuenta – gritaba el hombre, aunque por como lo decía no iba dirigido al elfo, cómo si sólo estuviera pensando en voz alta.

- Diez años, diez años. Yo la ví en mis sueños, era ella, sólo podía ser ella. Ella estaba, estaba en… y de pronto llegaron ellos, gritos, confusión,… -

- ¿Y bien, señor? – exclamó el elfo más interesado en la historia que en el ataque de furia que había mostrado el hombre.

Él volteó lentamente, dándose cuenta por vez primera de la presencia del elfo en la habitación y le miró con una expresión maligna.

- Y tú, inmunde traidor. Apuesto a que le ayudaste, por eso te tiene aquí, para espiarme, para recompensarte -.

Mientras decía todo esto, su voz se hacía más fuerte y sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor inquietante.

- No, señor. Le juro que no, yo sólo le sirvo. Yo sería incapaz… ahhh! –

- _Crucio_ – exclamó mostrando una cruel satisfacción, mientras observaba como el elfo se retorcía de dolor, sufriendo en forma agónica.

La tortura duró unos cinco minutos, que se hicieron eternos para el elfo, ya que sentía como las fuerzas empezaban a írsele del cuerpo. Hace unos años, su cuerpo era capaz de soportar mejor las torturas ocasionales del amo, pero ahora, con tanto sufrimiento y penas encima, su resistencia era cada vez menor. Un deseo de desaparecer, de esfumarse, se apoderó del elfo, pero luchó contra él, ya que había jurado pertenecer junto al amo, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que cuidarlo, obedecer fielmente, esperando que el amo saliera de esa especie de locura, estando cerca, vigilando que el Señor Oscuro no le hiciera nada, sufriendo y llorando en silencio. Pero hoy, hoy era diferente, podía sentir una desesperación profunda en el alma del amo, en vez del rencor y la miseria habitual. ¿Qué era lo que soñaba, ¿por qué lo había atormentado tanto? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del elfo, en la pequeña parte que no estaba inundada por las sensaciones de dolor, que le transmitía todo su cuerpo.

De repente, todo cesó. El cuerpo del elfo, cayó agotado sobre el piso en medio de un ruido seco. Él bajó la varita, y por un instante fue como si dudara, como si sintiera que lo acababa de hacer había estado mal y el pensamiento de que tenía que disculparse con el elfo se insinuó por su mente; o al menos sería lo que ella esperaría de él.

- ¡Ella, me la han quitado. Me han engañado, nada queda sin ella. Tanto tiempo perdida y la he encontrado, en mis sueños, pero muy tarde. Y todos tienen la culpa y tú, monstruosa aberración, fiel lamebotas, elfo idiota… - gritó con gran ira, desterrando de su mente el pequeño impulso que por un momento casi lo lleva a hacer el bien.

El elfo se incorporó alertado por los gritos de su amo, sabiendo que sólo eran el preludio de otra sesión infernal, y con un hilillo de voz habló en una voz terriblemente dolida

- Señor, Harry Potter, por favor no me torture más, señor –

El escuchar su nombre, causó una gran conmoción en él. Sus ojos se apagaron, y volvieron a estar apagados; la rabia se esfumó y dio paso a una enorme tristeza. Sus hombros se cayeron y su postura erguida se perdió, de repente, fue como si veinte años le llegaran de un solo golpe y sin avisar.

- Dobby, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas sangrando? Oh, no… - su voz se entrecortó al notar lo que había hecho.

- No, no es nada señor. Es sólo que usted tuvo un sueño, y al despertabar gritaba algo acerca de… - el elfo interrumpió sus palabras, pensando sabiamente que si le contaba a su amo la causa de su arrebato, lo más probable era que se repitiera la escena anterior.

- De, de, de sus amigos. Sí, sus amigos, eso es - dijo el elfo, felicitándose a sí mismo por su rápida invención.

- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿vinieron a visitarme?. ¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Hazlos pasar! – dijo Harry, olvidándose por completo del estado de Dobby.

El elfo pasó saliva y buscó una salida al atolladero en que se había metido, una mala respuesta y ese ser maligno, esa parte oscura de Harry volvería a manifestarse.

- Señor, ellos están muertos. Desde hace diez años – exclamó pausada y suavemente.

- Sí, tienes razón, ellos están muertos, todos están muertos. Y por mi culpa. –

Una enorme tristeza acompaño esas últimas palabras de Harry, que arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al escritorio y con gesto ausente, se sentaba, abría el cajón y sacaba una nueva botella de tinta y un rollo nuevo de pergamino; al tiempo que recogía un libro del piso y se absorbía en su estudio.

Dobby permaneció un rato más contemplando con una gran ternura a Harry. ¿Estaría ya calmado? ¿Recordaría lo sucedido? El elfo no sabía la respuesta a esa última pregunta, puesto que a pesar de lo que no gustaba, mucho de Harry estaba presente en sus ataques de maldad, era en parte él y eso le asustaba. Más tarde descansaría, pero por ahora tenía que vigilarlo.

Con gran esfuerzo y sin quitar la mirada de Harry, que seguía enfrascado en la lectura del libro, se sentó en el rellano de la ventana. Pero entonces algo le hizo mirar hacia fuera y al fijar los ojos hacia la entrada del castillo, vio como tres figuras con capuchas y capas negras se materializaban ahí. La figura más alta, se quitó la capucha y con unos afilados ojos rojos miró en dirección hacia Dobby.

Dobby tembló de pies a cabeza, no se esperaba esta visita, al menos, no hasta el próximo mes y justo en el peor momento. Afanosamente se levantó y empezó a planificar lo que tenía que hacer, puesto que el Señor Oscuro había llegado.


	6. El Señor Oscuro

V

El Señor Oscuro

- Esperen aquí fuera, no quiero interferencias – dijo con voz que parecía de serpiente y con un gran desprecio.

Lord Voldemort sacó su varita y tocó la puerta, a la vez que murmuró un hechizo. Las puertas, viejas y pesadas, se abrieron por sí solas, graznando un ruido espantoso, y una vez él las traspasó se cerraron con un golpe seco y violento, tapando a los mortífagos que seguían a su amo con la mirada.

Con paso lento y expresión indefinida, se encaminó a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas; sin dirigir siquiera una mirada de reojo al elfo que se había aparecido al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia muy exagerada, casi tocando el piso con su nariz; para él todos los que no fueran magos no merecían ni un poco de atención. Peor era el caso de las personas que no pertenecían al mundo mágico, ya que todas le recordaban a su odioso padre y una de sus grandes obsesiones que le atormentaban: el ser un sangre sucia; al principio cometió un montón de matanzas de muggles, por lo que aún no le gustaba la idea de haber dejado aldeas donde vivieran muggles para disponer de víctimas frescas para hombres lobo, vampiros y hasta gigantes, pero si algo sabía por experiencia propia era la ambición que traía consigo el poder y prefería entretener a criaturas y mortífagos, para que no volvieran a intentar lo que el rastrero de Snape ya había tratado de hacer.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción al recordar los gritos de dolor que arrancó del traidor Snape, confesando los nombres de los otros mortífagos y criaturas que le habían ayudado en un intento por asesinarle. Y fue aún mayor la diversión cuando obligó a Draco a matar a Lucius, en parte para probar la verdadera lealtad de Draco y para castigar al padre por apoyar a Snape. En esa limpieza murieron casi la mitad de sus mortífagos más cercanos y fue cuando tuvo que empezar a reclutar hijos de muggles que tuvieran magia, con el fin de reemplazar los que lo habían traicionado.

Necesitaba mortífagos en razón de que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su victoria no era completa, ya que aunque la mayor parte de los magos que se oponían a él estaban muertos (y en eso le fue muy útil Potter los primeros años), y que los muggles se habían rendido después de haber destruido la cuarta parte del planeta con sus patéticos intentos de detenerlo; en todas partes surgía resistencia de muggles y los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix seguían librando una guerra de guerrillas contra los mortífagos.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación más alta y con un hechizo la abrió de par en par; allí sentado y absorto en la lectura de un pergamino se encontraba Harry Potter.

- ¡Ja! ¡El niño que vivió! – pensó regocijado para sus adentros. - ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que Dumbledore hubiera vivido para ver a su chico favorito como mortífago!-.

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en Voldemort, y por un momento su expresión fue de completa ausencia, como si estuviera viendo la puerta detrás del Señor Oscuro; pero luego su cara cambió mostrando un terror absoluto. Precipitadamente se levantó y trastabilló con la silla, cayendo al suelo e incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que caminó frente a Voldemort y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Está bien Potter. Dejemos las formalidades a un lado – siseó Voldemort.

Harry incorporó su cabeza, y nuevamente se sentó apoyando sus codos en el escritorio a la vez que esperaba que Voldemort hablara.

Voldemort dio una vuelta alrededor de la habitación viendo con sumo desagrado el desorden que imperaba en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que recogía unos cuantos pergaminos llenos con la caligrafía de Harry.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos algunos progresos aquí. Con que ya funciona en animales pequeños, esas son noticias… ¿cómo decirlo? Halagadoras – dijo al mismo tiempo que siguió su recorrido hasta estar donde momentos antes Dobby había estado.

- ¡Sí! Debo decir que su idea de reemplazar la raíz de belladona por sangre de serpiente ayudó mucho, pero… Pero todavía sólo funciona en las 8 horas después de la muerte, y hay algunos efectos secundarios – dijo atropelladamente Harry, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja de cartón de un cajón del escritorio y se lo daba a Voldemort.

Levantó la tapa y miró el interior, en el cual una rata se movía, aunque muy lentamente. Su apariencia era de cadáver ya que la piel en muchos lados dejaba ver los músculos, y en otros colgaba en jirones, junto con heridas que se veían sanguinolentas y repulsivas. El Señor Oscuro movió su varita y una especie de fulgor inundó la caja, pero la rata no se conmocionó, siguió su lento movimiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y su mirada seguía fija como si no estuviera viva.

- Entonces todavía falta el alma… Pero es un gran avance, muy pronto la forma de resucitar a los muertos será mía. – exclamó con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Era en verdad impresionante que una sabandija, amante de sangre sucia, lograra tales avances, pensó para sí Voldemort. Sí tan sólo hubiera mostrado ese interés y dedicación para ser un mortífago; no tendría que usar al idiota de Malfoy como mano derecha. Y es que Potter había sido un buen mortífago al principio, cruel y despiadado, que disfrutaba torturar a sus víctimas; pero nunca había usado el Avada Kevrada. Por más diversos métodos que Voldemort usó, nunca logró que lo usara. Y era justo en esos momentos, que sospechaba que dentro de Harry aún se escondían las enseñanzas de Dumbledore, esos estúpidos ideales de amor y confianza; eran justo esos ideales lo que harían a Harry peligroso, si lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix llegaba a atraparlo.

Con lo que habría sido mucho más fácil matarlo, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Esa pregunta acosó por mucho tiempo su mente y la principal razón era que le había cogido cariño. Pero no uno real, (Voldemort no es capaz de sentir amor), sino un sentimiento retorcido, que era la satisfacción de tener a su lado al niño que vivió, de haber pasado a su lado el símbolo de la esperanza de todos los magos. Y es que al principio, esa había sido su principal arma, ya que en cuanto se supo que Harry se había convertido en mortífago, el temor y el caos corrieron por la comunidad mágica, y eso le facilitó enormemente, pudiendo tomar el Ministerio de Magia enfrentando una resistencia mínima, a la vez que su legión de mortífagos creció en número.

Y era por eso que había preferido encerrarlo en el castillo, para que siguiera en su trabajo sobre la forma de resucitar a las personas. Durante los últimos seis años había visitado a Potter cada seis meses, viendo como progresaba lentamente. Pero esta visita tenía de fondo algo diferente; era la duda sobre si podía hacerse viejo, ya que aunque estaba seguro de que era inmortal, le aterraba la posibilidad de morir por causas naturales, le asustaba todo lo que representaba la vejez, y a pesar de que había hecho muchos hechizos y pociones, aún no estaba seguro de que pudiera burlar a la muerte.

Era por eso que era tan importante el trabajo de Potter, y no podía ser interrumpido; ya que si éste lograba la poción, la iba a usar sólo para él. Tenía la idea de ser un fénix, de resucitar eternamente de sus cenizas; con lo que en cuanto Harry terminara la poción y funcionara, lo mataría y el secreto quedaría sólo con él, sólo él tendría poder sobre este y el otro mundo.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡ASESINA!– gritó Harry, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con la varita a la forma que acababa de emerger de entre las escaleras.

El grito de Harry, arrancó de sus pensamientos al Señor Oscuro, que se giró justo a tiempo para apreciar como Bellatrix Lestrange le hacía una reverencia profunda, hincando una rodilla en tierra.

- Dije que no quería interrupciones. ¿O es que acaso osas desobedecerme? – exclamó con una voz fría, al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto a Harry para que bajara la varita.

- Pero mi señor, usted sabe que soy su mortífago más fiel. Simplemente me preocupa que ande mucho tiempo con magos débiles y basuras como Potter. De verdad, señor, no veo porque tiene que venir acá… ¡Ahhh! – exclamó asustada y retrocediendo, a la vez que fijaba la vista en la varita que ahora apuntaba hacia ella.

- Mis asuntos con Potter no son de tu incumbencia, Bellatrix. Más te vale que haya una buena razón para tu interrupción o lo lamentarás – escupió con una voz venenosa.

Con algo de temor, y viendo a Harry con una expresión de asco, que a su vez se encontraba ahora con una expresión de embotado, la bruja se acercó a Voldemort y le habló al oído en un susurro, del cual sólo se tres palabras: "Lunático", "camino" y "emboscada", llegaron a oídos de Harry.

Al parecer habían sido buenas noticias para Voldemort, que devolvió la caja a Harry y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación seguido por Bellatrix, que se movía como un perro siguiendo a su dueño.

- Hablaremos luego, Potter – alcanzó a exclamar Voldemort, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Pero Harry no contestó, ni hizo seña de que se había enterado de que algo pasaba a su alrededor, ya que una sola imagen llenaba por completo su mente, la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño, desangrándose en el suelo de una casa de aspecto miserable.


	7. Nuevo Camino

VI

Nuevo Camino

El atardecer se perfilaba, por entre las calles de Nuevo Camino y una luz rojiza iluminaba el rostro de un niño que miraba con inusitada atención un viejo afiche al que nadie le dedicaría más de una segunda mirada. Era un aviso de recompensa, y en él se veía un hombre de aspecto algo anciano, y de ojos grises que devolvía con atención la mirada a Chris.

- ¡John¡Ven aquí! Es él, lo encontramos. – exclamó Chris con gran satisfacción, a la vez que deslizaba sus dedos por la superficie de papel.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No veo que indiquen su nombre, ni el motivo por que lo busquen, además que tú no lo has visto nunca¿o sí? – dijo Jhon en un susurro, a la vez que miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle, asegurándose de que nadie los oía.

- Yo no sé porque, pero estoy seguro. Y no me veas con esa mirada¡sólo lo sé! – dijo a la vez que encogía los hombros y volteaba también a observar la calle desierta.

- Bueno, aún en caso de que este sea Lunático, no hemos avanzado mucho¿o sí? Dudo mucho que a la vista de todo el mundo esté como encontrar al jefe de la resistencia contra Tú-ya-sabes-quién. - terminó susurrando, y teniendo un leve estremecimiento al decir lo último.

Chris no supo que responderle a su amigo, pues al fin y al cabo era de ilusos pensar que esto fuera a ser tan fácil. Pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que lo peor ya hubiera pasado, puesto que ya no era poco lo que les había pasado en esos tres días de camino.

John se quedó observando a Chris, por su mirada, sabía que nuevamente estaba pasando, algo inexplicable, algo mágico. Desde aquel día en el bosque, John supo que Chris era un mago y le atemorizaba que la magia pudiera cambiar a su amigo y las cosas que les quedaba por afrontar antes de terminar su viaje.

Y es que todo había empezado con ese súbito despertar, que solo les dejó el tiempo justo para tomar algo de comida, algunas prendas y salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, en el sentido contrario al que habían seguido para ir a mirar el castillo. Corrieron como nunca y no se detuvieron hasta media hora después a la sombra de un gran roble, y mientras recobraban el aliento, una voz que rompió el silencio les hizo saber que los estaban buscando, a la vez que escuchaban ruidos de pasos cerca de donde se encontraban. En ese momento John supo que no iban a escapar de esa, pero, entonces Chris hizo algo muy extraño; sacó una capa vieja de su mochila y los cubrió con ella al mismo tiempo que cogía la varita de su madre y susurraba algo a la capa. John quedó mudo de la impresión y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada a Chris, puesto que quedó paralizado al ver a través de la capa como dos mortífagos se acercaban a ellos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando pasaron de largo, como si no los hubieran visto. Después de una hora de permanecer quietos en el mismo sitio, cubiertos por la capa, decidieron salir y seguir en su camino.

Para cuando John trató de preguntarle a Chris, acerca de lo que había hecho, se encontró con que su amigo sólo le dijo que no sabía porque, sólo le dijo que era como si alguien dentro de su cabeza le hubiera dicho que hacer. Desconcertado ante esa respuesta, calló pero sabía que probablemente más de esas situaciones extrañas seguirían ocurriendo, con lo que decidieron seguir el viaje, siempre hacia el sureste, pero algo alejados del camino principal.

Los dos días siguientes nada extraño sucedió, aunque dos veces, John observó a Chris aprovechar la noche para sacar la varita de su madre de su bolsillo, y cómo hacía que aparecieran unas chispas rojas de la punta. Pero por no incomodarlo no le había comentado a Chris que lo había observado, ni éste demostraba que quisiera hablar sobre eso. Pero la noche antes de que llegaran a Nuevo Camino, era cuándo lo más extraño les había ocurrido.

Había sido una noche fría y ya estaban un poco cortos de alimento, con lo que habían hecho una fogata y asado un conejo que increíblemente John había cazado con sólo una cauchera. Habían hablado, recordando como habían sido sus días felices en la aldea, pero pronto la conversación murió; el recuerdo de la muerte de todos y en especial de la madre de Chris, era todavía muy reciente y por lo tanto, muy doloroso. Pronto ambos estaban cabeceando, con lo que decidieron acostarse al lado de la fogata, cuyos rescoldos aún ardían suavemente.

Más tarde, un ruido, como el de una ramita al quebrarse, despertó a John, quien entrecerrando los ojos, echó un vistazo alrededor suyo. Al no ver nada extraño, pensó en recostarse nuevamente, pero justo cuando estaba reclinándose un resplandor en la oscuridad le dejó helado. Lentamente, levantó su mirada y por unos instantes se quedó extasiado viendo la belleza de la luna llena que recién se asomaba entre las nubes. Pero, pronto su instinto de supervivencia tomó el control de la situación, con lo que primero que hizo fue tratar de despertar a Chris, a la vez que observaba como el lobo se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Al principio, no se inmutó y cuando finalmente lo logró despertar, éste lo increpó por despertarlo tan temprano, hasta que extendiendo su mano, logró que se fijara en el gran lobo que se acercaba, y que tenía una expresión casi humana, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Rápidamente se incorporaron, y empezaron a retroceder, hasta que quedaron al pie de la fogata. A ambos se les pasó por la mente salir corriendo, pero en el fondo sabían que era inútil y que el lobo les alcanzaría; por lo tanto se quedaron parados y quietos. Con la mirada John recorrió el suelo en busca de piedras, cuando de repente, se le ocurrió usar un palo como antorcha, pero entonces volteó y miró como la fogata ya se había extinto. Decidido a no morir sin luchar, John se apartó un poco de Chris y alargó el brazo para recoger uno de los palos de la fogata.

En ese momento oyó un gruñido y volteó a ver como el lobo corría hacía él, y como sus fauces abiertas se hacían más grandes, a medida que lentamente (o al menos eso le pareció) se acercaba hacia él. Un segundo después, creyó oír a Chris gritar algo y un rayo amarillo golpeó al lobo en el costado, haciéndolo rodar varias veces, hasta que dando un gemido se incorporó y escapó a toda prisa. Saliendo de su atontamiento, John volteó su rostro para encontrarse con que Chris, se encontraba apuntando la varita de su madre en dirección a donde el lobo había sido alcanzado, con una expresión de asombro impresa en su cara.

No cruzaron palabra el resto de la noche que pasaron despiertos junto a la reanimada fogata, claro, si no se tiene en cuenta el aturdido gruñido de agradecimiento de John, que a su vez fue respondido por un sonido indescifrable por parte de Chris.

El recuerdo de los últimos días, también se agitaba en la mente de Chris, pero a la vez la certeza de que no sabía cómo pero que sería capaz de encontrar a Lunático; él era su único vínculo a ese mundo del cual su mamá lo había protegido durante toda su vida y era el que respondería a todas sus preguntas. Con este pensamiento en mente, se sorprendió al observar un dibujo diminuto en la esquina inferior izquierda. El trazo, que parecía haberse hecho de prisa, parecía representar la luna llena en medio de dos nubes. Lentamente Chris acercó su rostro al afiche, con el fin de apreciar mejor el dibujo.

- John¿lo ves¿el dibujo de la luna llena? Aquí, en esta esquina – dijo Chris, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba en dirección al dibujo.

Chris se hizo un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio a su amigo, que puso sus ojos a escasos centímetros del afiche.

- Yo sólo veo un borrón. ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó John con un cierto tono de confusión en la voz.

Y en ese momento Chris supo que nuevamente él veía las cosas de forma diferente que su amigo, y que por lo tanto ese dibujo era mágico, y probablemente una pista para encontrar a Lunático.

- Ya sé que es lo que pasa y creo saber que es lo que tengo que hacer – exclamó con determinación Chris, al tiempo que apartaba a su amigo y apuntaba con la varita de la señora Harper al dibujo. - ¡Reveláte! –

El dibujo desapareció para mostrar unos rasgos finos, que Chris leyó a John, ya que éste no podía leerlos.

"Para ti, amigo que tanto has indagado, ven a Luna Nueva a conocer al más buscado".

- ¡Luna Nueva¿Recuerdas Chris? Es el nombre de la posada que nos mencionó el vagabundo a la entrada del pueblo. – dijo John, visiblemente emocionado. – Dijo que allí pasaban cosas raras, y vaya que tienen que pasar si Lunático realmente se encuentra ahí. –

- Entonces vamos. Según lo que le entendí a ese viejo chiflado, queda al otro lado del pueblo. – dijo Chris, al mismo tiempo que dedicaba una mirada a los trazos que en ese momento se desvanecían para nuevamente convertirse en el dibujo.

Los dos amigos siguieron su camino sin advertir la sombra que escondida en un callejón les había observado todo el tiempo, y que en cuanto ellos doblaron la esquina, se acercó y se quedó mirando fijamente al afiche, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

N.A: En realidad pensaba publicarlo el lunes o martes, pero parece que voy a hacer un viaje de por lo menos una semana, con lo que preferí anticiparme y de una vez actualizar, pero advirtiendo que el próximo se va a demorar más de lo habitual. A Ginebra, Hermionita y Eternal Wings, muchas gracias por susvaliosas opinionesy espero que continuen sintonizados con la historia; y a aquellos que han leído pero no han dejado reviews, espero que al menos se hayan entretenido un rato y desde luego agradecerles también por haberse tomado su tiempo para leerme y que continúen haciéndolo. 


	8. Lunis Lunaticus

VII

Lunis Lunaticus

El dueño de la posada demostró un interés muy profundo por los dos niños que le pedían una habitación para pasar la noche. El olor que salía de él (que era una mezcla entre jengibre y tabaco), y sus insistentes miradas, hacían sentir aturdidos a Chris y a John, con lo que Chris, sintiéndose algo nervioso, se apresuró a pasarle unas monedas sin preguntarle nada de lo que originalmente había pretendido.

Silenciosamente lo siguieron hasta una puerta de aspecto desvencijado, y que sin gran ceremonia abrió para luego cerrar con gran estrépito en cuanto ellos entraron. Chris se dirigió hacia la pared de la izquierda y prendió una lámpara de gas que se encontraba sobre una mesa pequeña de madera. En cuanto la lámpara de gas tomó fuerza, dio un vistazo a la habitación hasta detener su vista junto a John, que aún seguía delante de la puerta y viéndole a él.

Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en la figura que se encontraba a la derecha de John, y de la cual ninguno de los dos se había percatado. El hombre tenía los brazos cruzados y contemplaba a Chris con una expresión de profunda curiosidad, su cabello canoso y su apariencia no inspiraban miedo, más bien le hacían sentir respeto y simpatía por él.

- Lunático – dijo Chris con voz embelesada, lo que provocó que John se estremeciera y a la vez que giraba la cabeza, daba un paso alejándose del hombre.

- Tendrán que perdonar la falta de modales, pero deben saber que un hombre de mi posición tiene que ser muy precavido. No por nada todos los mortífagos quieren mi cabeza o mi piel, lo que primero puedan conseguir – dijo el hombre a la vez que les indicaba con un gesto la cama de la izquierda de la habitación, y el mismo se sentaba en la otra.

John volteó a ver a Chris, quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación y se sentó en el regazo de la cama. Sin embargo, John, vio con desconfianza al conocido y se hizo al lado de Chris, pero no se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que usted es quien dice ser? – dijo John con gesto dubitativo, a la vez que daba un vistazo reprobatorio a las ropas andrajosas que vestía el hombre.

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, es más, ustedes podrían ser mortífagos que han tomado poción multijugos. Entonces¿cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? – dijo con voz muy seria, a la vez que fijaba sus ojos grises en Chris.

Chris sintió como si alguien estuviera hurgando en su mente, como si esos ojos grises estuvieran buscando la verdad o la mentira en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió observando esos ojos que por un momento le recordaron a los del lobo que los había asustado la noche anterior.

- Bueno, veo que al menos no son mortífagos. Algo que ellos no saben y que me ha servido de mucho es que yo sé un poco de Legilimencia, con lo que muchas veces puedo detectar las mentiras en los demás. Pero si no son mortífagos, me pregunto quienes son… - esto último lo dijo más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. – A ti no te conozco… - dijo observando a John, quien no logra dejar de sentir desconfianza hacia él. - Pero a ti¿nos hemos visto antes? - preguntó a Chris, quien lo veía con una expresión embotada.

- No señor. Estoy seguro que no -.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero me recuerdas a alguien… Aunque no podría decir a quién exactamente. – repuso Lunático, quién se quedó con los ojos en blanco, tratando de hacer memoria.

- Bueno, tal vez es porque le recuerdo a mi madre, Giselle Harper. – dijo Chris en tono seguro. - Ella fue la que me dijo donde buscarlo… - dijo con voz algo quebrada al recordar los últimos momentos de su madre.

- Gi… Giselle. ¿Ella está bien? Entonces tú eres su hijo. - Esas últimas palabras las dijo a la vez que la expresión de su cara cambiaba y su voz se hacía más suave. – Yo sólo te había visto una vez, cuando estabas recién nacido. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. - dijo a la vez que se inclinaba en dirección a Chris, y lo veía con un rostro paternalista.

- Ella murió, señor. La asesinó un mortífago, Draco Malfoy. – terminó diciendo en un susurro.

- ¿Muerta¿Malfoy? Pero sí ella sabía que no debía sobresalir, que debía esconderse. Dime¿Malfoy la vio con su verdadera apariencia? – preguntó Lunático, abriendo excesivamente los ojos.

Chris se demoró un momento en contestar, ya que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de él, y por la sensación de confianza que le transmitía. Parecía que Lunático le había tenido un enorme cariño a su mamá; pensando en eso, el corazón de Chris dio un vuelco. ¿Y si este hombre conocía lo suficiente a su mamá, como para saber quién era su padre?

- No, no lo creo. Estaba solo cuando su transformación se dio. –

- ¿Transformación¿De qué estás hablando Chris? – interrogó John a su amigo.

- Lo lamento. Debí habértelo contado hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo a tu reacción. Es más, ni yo mismo supe que pensar cuando mi mamá me mostró su verdadera apariencia. No es nada fácil descubrir de un momento a otro que mi madre no era realmente como la había visto a lo largo de mi vida – explicó rápidamente Chris, buscando con su mirada los ojos de su amigo, pero John rehuyó su mirada y empezó a pasear dando vueltas, enfrente de la puerta.

- Chris¡Chris¿Te puedo llamar así? -. Chris asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿Ella no te explicó nada¿cierto? -. Chris movió lentamente la cabeza afirmando, a la vez que sacaba el pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo daba a Lunático.

Chris desvió la mirada y se encontró con que desde su posición John le estaba observando, con lo que hizo un gesto, como diciendo que esperara y que después hablarían. John hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pero no se volvió a sentar y continuó paseando a un lado y otro de la habitación.

Cuando Chris se volteó a observar a Lunático, miró que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, mientras leía las líneas escritas por la señora Harper. Esto lo convenció aún más de que aquel hombre tenía las respuestas que estaba buscando.

- Lunático. ¿Usted conocía a mi madre desde hacía mucho tiempo? – interrogó Chris suavemente.

- Claro que sí, sí me parece ayer cuando por primera vez le dicté Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era una niña de doce años, y bastante hábil con la varita. – dijo con voz soñadora, a la vez que se secaba la lágrima con la manga de su túnica. - Pero eso no es lo que realmente querías preguntarme¿cierto? Pero siento tener que hacerte esperar, ya que primero necesito oír todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días… Quiero saber cómo fue que pasó todo. – dijo con determinación, a lo que Chris sólo pudo asentir.

- Todo empezó hace cinco días, cuando John me invitó a ver un basurero… -.

Las palabras empezaron a salir por borbotones y con facilidad, y una vez empezó, nada interrumpió a Chris de contar la historia; salvo Lunático al pedir aclaraciones sobre uno que otro punto y el crujir de la madera con los recorridos de John, que sin embargo se detuvo y escuchó con atención las partes del relato que no conocía, en especial la parte del ataque del lobo. Y es que dentro de él, bullían un montón de preguntas y dudas que quería plantear a Chris; además que sentía una gran lástima por su amigo. Hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en la enorme carga que Chris debía soportar, en el montón de cosas que le habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo; quería hablar con él y decirle que podía contar con su apoyo, así él mismo sólo fuera un muggle sin idea de la magia, pero quería ayudar a su amigo.

- Primero quiero felicitarlos, a los dos. Pocos niños son tan valientes como para intentar un viaje así. – dijo Lunático, en cuanto Chris terminó su historia, lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran un poco. – Ahora, puedo ver en tus ojos cuál es tu pregunta más importante. Y antes de respondértela, debes saber que tu padre fue un gran mago… - dijo Lupin con voz cansada, y con un poco de dolor al hablar del padre de Chris; mientras que éste sentía cómo el corazón se le quería salir del cuerpo. - Tu padre es… -

Un ruido muy fuerte interrumpió la frase de Lunático, con lo que los tres giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta, justo para ver como ésta caía como impulsada por una gran fuerza.

- ¡_AVADA KEDRAVRA!_ – rugió una voz de mujer, una voz cargada de odio, pero también de demencia.

Chris sintió todo lo que pasó después, como si el tiempo pasara cien veces más lento de lo normal. Vio como el rayo verde que había salido de la punta de la varita que sostenía una sombra encapuchada avanzaba lentamente e impactaba en el hombro izquierdo de John, quien lentamente caía, con sus ojos inexpresivos mirando hacia el techo. No tuvo tiempo que gritar, ya que a la vez que el tiempo volvía a su velocidad normal sintió como un brazo poderoso lo empujaba hacia atrás, con lo que recibió un golpe seco cuando su cabeza aterrizó sobre la baranda de la cama. En medio de su aturdimiento, alcanzó a escuchar como Lunático decía ¡Protego, a la vez que la mujer soltaba una maldición.

Rápidamente se incorporó y observó una extraña escena. Al lado de la puerta derrumbada, se encontraba la mortífaga, con la máscara partida en dos en el suelo, con lo que ahora se podía apreciar su rostro, que estaba deformado por el odio que transmitía cada fibra de su cuerpo; sostenía la varita en alto y sus ojos parecían evaluar la situación. Lunático se encontraba en una pose muy parecida, su rostro que momentos antes habían demostrado tanta amabilidad, había cedido y pareciera como si arrojara chispas por sus ojos. Ambos estaban quietos esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

- ¡Ah! Mi querido Lupin. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! La última vez te escapaste de mí gracias a esa estúpida metamórfica, por lo menos espero que hayas llevado flores a su tumba, Lunático - escupió con un profundo rencor, y enfatizando las sílabas en Lunático.

- ¡Desmaius! – dijo Lupin, haciendo un movimiento con la varita.

Por poco el hechizo alcanza a la mujer quién logró evitarlo en el último momento, arrojándose al piso.

- _¡Crucio!_ – gritó la mortífaga desde el suelo.

Chris miró sobrecogido la expresión de terror de Lupin, que expresaba un dolor casi infinito, pero sin palabras. Lentamente la mortífaga se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Lupin, en su rostro se podía ver la cruel satisfacción de torturarlo.

- ¿Por qué no gritas Lupin¿La rata te comió la lengua¿lobito?- exclamó con gran satisfacción viendo como Lupin se retorcía de dolor. - Cuando el Señor Oscuro sepa que te atrapé me llenará de honores, y reemplazaré al idiota de Malfoy, para poder ser la mano derecha de mi señor. Pero, me pregunto… ¿qué haré con el otro chiquillo? – se preguntó, a la vez que dirigía la mirada a Chris, que se quedó paralizado por el temor.

- Mmm… creo que ya sé. _¡Imperio!_ – dijo apuntando nuevamente a Lupin, quien inmediatamente se relajó y adoptó una expresión laxa. - Contigo me voy a divertir tanto o más de lo que no pude divertirme con mi primito¿lo recuerdas? El amante de sangres sucias, la desgracia de la familia Black y el padrino del famosísimo Potter – afirmó con una expresión de locura impresa en su cara.

- ¡Tú¡no te atrevas a moverte! – le vociferó a Chris, a quién había visto de reojo, moviéndose y tratando de alcanzar la mochila que se encontraba reclinada contra la pared. - Para ti tengo algo muy especial -.

La mujer se puso del lado de la puerta y manipulando a Lupin con la varita hizo que éste le diera la espalda y se pusiera frente a Chris. Éste al ver que Lupin impedía que la mortífaga viera lo que hacía, sacó la varita de su madre de su bolsillo, preparándose para hacer algo realmente temerario.

- Con que te resistes Lupin, lo veo en tus movimientos. Supuse que no serías tan fácil. Aunque eso es lo que lo hace divertido. ¡Lobito malo! _¡Crucio!_ – dijo riéndose, pero

con una risa maléfica.

En el instante entre la acción de los dos hechizos, la mirada de Lupin se encontró con la de Chris, quien le dijo más con su mente que con su voz: - Cuando yo te haga una seña, agacháte -.

- Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil. Sí lo único que quiero es que lo mates y pronto, para que pueda hacerle compañía al otro tonto. ¡Son realmente estúpidos, aunque debo agradecerles, si no hubiera sido por ellos, no habría terminado de encontrarte… _¡Imperio!_ –

Durante el momento que duró la tortura de Lupin, Chris rezó mentalmente porque éste le hubiera entendido y porque fuera capaz de lograr hacer lo que tenía planeado. Para cuando escuchó que Lupin era hechizado nuevamente, le hizo una seña con la mano izquierda a éste, con lo que se agachó.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – dijo Chris, imitando el movimiento que había visto a Lupin realizar unos momentos antes.

El rayo alcanzó a rozar el hombro derecho de la mujer, con lo que ésta tambaleó hacia atrás el tiempo suficiente como para que Lupin se incorporara y apuntara hacia ella con su varita.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó triunfalmente Lupin, pero tambaleó hacia delante, ya que sintió como ella le había logrado herir en una pierna, al mismo tiempo que él la desarmaba

En el piso se encontraba inconsciente la mortífaga. Con gran destreza Chris se incorporó y se paró frente a la mujer, sintiendo un odio inmenso circular con sus venas.

- Tú, tú mataste a John. ¡Asesina! – gritó Chris, quien por fin sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- Déjala, Chris. ¡Yo soy el que tengo una cuenta pendiente con Bellatrix Lestrange desde hace mucho tiempo! – dijo Lupin, quien se había acercado cojeando.

Las palabras de Lupin hicieron que Chris recobrara la razón, ya que por unos instantes, había deseado de corazón poder realizar una maldición para matar a la asesina de John. Lentamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en la otra cama, con los ojos ahora fijos en el cadáver de su amigo.

- Lo siento mucho Chris – dijo en voz baja Lupin, a la vez que posaba un brazo en su hombro derecho.

En cuanto Lupin se dio la vuelta para dedicar su atención a Chris, Bellatrix abrió los ojos y rápidamente se desapareció de la habitación. Esto pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a reaccionar, ni a hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡No! No importa ahora Chris.- dijo Lupin, que por un instante se había quedado sin habla luego de decir una palabrota al darse cuenta de que Bellatrix se le había escapado. – Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, ya que algo en tu relato me hace pensar que tú eres la primera persona en diez años que tiene acceso a Hogwarts. Tenemos que irnos rápidamente, además que Bellatrix no demorará en conseguir refuerzos –

Chris no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que Lupin sólo exclamó: - _¡Accio mochila!_ -, y a continuación lo único que sintió Chris fue una sensación muy extraña que duró sólo un instante, para luego encontrarse frente a una casa pequeña de madera semidestruida de aspecto muy familiar.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Este nuevo capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, supongo que en parte por las escenas de "acción", y también porque creo que estoy mejorando en los diálogos... Espero que lo disfruten y que cada vez se enganchen más con la historia. 


	9. Aullido de Lobo

VIII

Aullido de lobo

Chris se soltó del brazo de Lupin, y cayó al piso, a la vez que daba un grito de dolor y se deshacía en lágrimas. La muerte de su amigo, y el recuerdo de la de su madre, le hicieron sentir un dolor profundo, era como si el corazón le ardiera. Con la muerte de John, perdía a las dos personas que eran prácticamente toda su vida; a John, lo había aprendido a querer como si fuera su hermano, y había sido tanto lo que habían pasado juntos. Desde que su madre lo había recogido y adoptado como casi un hijo suyo en su casa, todo lo hacían juntos, las travesuras, los juegos, las lecciones que su madre les daba en casa… Tantos recuerdos llenaban de dolor a Chris, al saber que su hermano y su madre ya no estaban junto a él. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo; aunque estando con John, disimulaba un poco, sentía un gran temor por todo lo que pudiera pasar, todo eso de la magia y la sensación extraña que sentía desde que su madre lo había tocado con esa varita.

- Chris, Chris… Está bien, grita y llora todo lo que quieras. Lo necesitas – dijo con una voz muy suave Lupin, a la vez que le ofrecía su hombro a Chris para que llorara.

- Está bien llorar, el sentir el dolor nos hace más fuertes. – dijo Lupin, quien también lloraba pensando en la madre de Chris.

Chris no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero para cuando finalmente separó su cabeza del hombro de Lupin, sintió como si hubiera logrado liberar gran parte de su carga. Ambos se levantaron y Lupin siguió a Chris adentro de la casa, con su cojera aún más pronunciada.

- Es cierto, lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo esta su herida, señor? – dijo Chris, quien le ofreció a Lupin una silla para que se sentara.

- Puedes llamarme Remus, si lo prefieres. Ese es mi nombre, por si no te lo había dicho. Y en cuanto a esto… - dijo haciendo una cara de desagrado al cojerse la pierna y examinarla con más atención – Pues, no soy muy fuerte en este tipo de encantamientos, pero no hay más remedio – asintió al tiempo que apuntaba con la varita a su pierna y de la nada, quedaba vendada y entablillada.

- Me temo que Mundungus no haya podido salir de ésta. Bueno, tú lo conociste, era el dueño de Luna Nueva, un ladrón, sí; pero uno de los miembros vivos de la Orden más útiles. Gracias a él, hemos podido acabar con más de un mortífago; pero cada vez somos menos, y ellos más – contó Lupin a Chris, con un cierto dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿La Orden? Señor… Remus –

- La Orden del Fénix. Fue creada por Albus Dumbledore, el mago más grande del siglo, para combatir a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Hace diez años, llegamos a ser muchos y pensamos que ya casi derrotaríamos a Voldemort, pero desgraciadamente pasó eso… - dijo Lupin, quien se quedó callado, como inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Chris dudó sobre interrumpir la distracción de Lupin o no, ya que tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer, y cada explicación de Lupin, no hacía sino aumentar el número de ellas.

- Aunque tú no debes saber sobre lo que pasó. Tu madre no debió haberte contado mucho, ya que su principal deseo era protegerte. De verdad me dolió tener que dejarla ir, pero la Orden ya no estaba en condiciones de protegerla; aunque siempre supe que era una maga excepcional, no por algo salió con ese truco del hechizo transformador. Genial, realmente genial, así nunca más necesitó la poción multijugos para convertirse en Giselle Harper, tanta determinación es difícil de encontrar en una mujer de diecisiete años. – dijo Lupin, suspirando de vez en cuando, pero como si todo lo dijera para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué¿Diecisiete años? Pero si mi madre tenía treinta y cuatro, cuando murió. No puede ser posible. Pero… espere un momento¿mi mamá no se llamaba Giselle Harper? – dijo Chris, sintiendo una gran confusión en su interior.

- ¿Por qué crees que tu mamá se había hecho a otra apariencia?- interrogó Lupin a Chris.

- Porque… - Chris frunció el seño, concentrándose – porque se estaba escondiendo, y no quería que nadie la reconociera –

- ¡Exacto! Y si se estaba escondiendo, lo más lógico era que también cambiara su nombre¿no te parece? – dijo Lupin, como si estuviera dando una clase y explicando principios obvios.

Chris no respondió nada, porque no tenía nada que responder. Era obvio que si su madre no era quien realmente creía que era, su nombre debía haber sido otro.

- Pero¿por qué se ocultaba¿De Voldemort? – dijo Chris con voz ansiosa. - ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre? –

- Chris, Chris. Cálmate. Creo que ya han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy, tenemos que descansar. Tratemos de dormir por lo menos una hora, para que luego me lleves a ver el viejo castillo sobre el que me hablaste antes. Si tenemos suerte, podremos hablar de esto y muchas otras cosas, adentro del castillo, y allí estaremos mucho más seguros. –

Chris asintió más por que el cansancio y el peso de todo lo que había pasado, estaba empezando a apoderarse de su cuerpo y ya empezaba a reclamarle a gritos que durmiera. Pero a la vez, cierto sentimiento de desazón le invadió, cierto miedo a que, al igual que como había pasado con John, no pudiera terminar la conversación pendiente con Lupin.

Éste mientras tanto había realizado un encantamiento sobre la puerta, para asegurarla mejor y había sacado una cajita de un bolsillo, de la cual había extraído una especie de esfera giratoria muy pequeña, la cual también hechizó.

Lupin insistió en quedarse en la silla, con lo que Chris fue a su propia habitación y en cuanto se acostó, se quedó profundamente dormido. Fue un dormir sin soñar, al menos la primera media hora, pero prontamente Chris se vio inmerso en otro sueño extraño, pero del que sólo pudo retener el aullido de un lobo en agonía de muerte, cuando Lupin lo despertó una hora después haciendo una señal de silencio.

- Apresúrate, creo que tenemos compañía – susurró Lupin.

Con esa advertencia, Chris se movió rápidamente y en pocos segundos estuvieron fuera de la casa, con él caminando adelante y Lupin, en la retaguardia. En el camino, lo hizo detenerse un par de veces, en las cuales el corazón de Chris se aceleró, pero fueron falsas alarmas, hasta cuando a punto de cruzar la casa de la madre de Henry, Lupin lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo meterse adentro y agacharse debajo de una ventana sin vidrio.

- Pero¿por qué tenemos que venir acá otra vez y aguantar este frío, Goyle? – dijo una voz que hacía pensar en un hombre gordo y feo.

- Ya te lo había dicho Crabbe, cuando Bellatrix… - Goyle interrumpió su frase porque había escuchado algo y se quedó viendo para todos lados, para luego continuar – cuando Bellatrix regresó y dijo que el licántropo estaba con dos niños que no eran de Nuevo Camino, Draco pensó que podrían ser los que escaparon de esta aldea, y que era mejor venir a revisar- dijo Goyle, que se estaba pasando la mano por el pelo, como si fuera un tic nervioso.

El ruido que había interrumpido a Goyle había sido una especie de bufido de Chris, al escuchar el nombre de la asesina de John; y Goyle lo hubiera escuchado de nuevo, en el momento en que dijo que Lupin era licántropo, si éste no le hubiera tapado la boca con las mano derecha, a la vez que le hacía un gesto de que oyera con la izquierda.

- ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro la perdone? No poder atrapar a Lunático… Me gustaría quebrarle los huesos yo mismo.. je jeje – rió con voz tonta Crabbe, con una voz que ya sonaba más debil, porque estaban alejándose.

En cuanto Lupin soltó la mano, Chris se le quedó viendo con una cara que a la vez expresaba miedo, asco e incomprensión; la misma cara que Lupin había visto en ya tantas personas que se enteraban de su condición de hombre lobo.

Y es que Chris no podía creer que una persona así pudiera ser un hombre lobo, para él los hombres lobos eran criaturas maléficas. Y más en este momento, en el cual volvía a recordar como el hombre lobo los había atacado esa noche, el recuerdo de sus colmillos afilados le llenó de temor hacia Lupin, por más que se resistiera a creer que él fuera una persona mala.

- Chris, escucha. ¡Escúchame! Tienes que confiar en mí, además de que la luna está en cuarto menguante, por lo que no puedo transformarme. Primero preocupémonos por salir vivos de esta, y ya hablaremos – dijo Lupin en voz baja, pero con un tono lo bastante enérgico como para que Chris dejara de mirarlo con esa expresión.

Con lo que nuevamente emprendieron la huida, con lo que finalmente llegaron al límite del bosque, con lo que Chris sintió cómo habían dejado el peligro atrás, hasta que una voz fría y arrastrada sonó fuerte y clara.

- _¡Avada Kedravra!_ –

Chris sintió como cuando Malfoy empezaba a decir Kredravra, Lupin le daba un manotazo que lo impulsó para que quedara oculto por un árbol; lo súbito de la acción, le hizo tomar un segundo para comprender la situación, con lo que para cuando volteó la mirada hacia Lupin, ya se hiciera a la imagen de lo que iba a encontrar.

Lupin, se hallaba en el suelo, con los ojos todavía abiertos y fijos en Chris, pero totalmente vacíos y carentes de expresión. Al contemplar esos ojos inertes, en su mente volvió a escuchar el aullido que había escuchado en su sueño, y por segunda vez en menos de tres horas, Chris vio a la muerte de cerca, ésta vez llevándose a la persona que sabía que habría aprendido a querer si el tiempo lo hubiera permitido, y lo que era peor, caía a manos del asesino de su madre.

El dolor nuevamente se hizo presente en el corazón de Chris, pero éste se obligo a pensar en cómo salir de esta, sabría que luego tendría tiempo para llorar una nueva muerte.

- Vamos, niñito. El lobo malo ya está muerto… - dijo Draco, imitando una voz dulce – y no tengo tiempo para jugar a las escondidas – dijo ahora con su voz normal, pero cargada de odio.

El sudor caía por la frente de Chris, y el corazón le latía rápidamente. Quería hacer algo, y no simplemente quedarse quieto esperando a que lo encontraran y lo mataran. Con lo que armándose de valor, se dispuso a realizar el único hechizo que hasta ahora conocía.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apuntando a la dirección donde el ruido de pasos, le hacía suponer que Malfoy se encontraba.

En el resplandor causado por el hechizo, vio como Crabbe y Goyle ya se encontraban al lado de Malfoy, y cómo el rayo rojo pasaba muy cerca del oído derecho de Malfoy quien se balanceaba un poco, como quien está a punto de perder el equilibrio, con lo que Chris aprovechó esto para echar a correr entre los árboles.

Chris corrrió como nunca, mientras sentía como un montón de rayos de distintos colores estallaban detrás de sus pasos. – Al igual que en mi sueño – alcanzó a pensar precipitadamente. El cansancio estaba empezando a hacerle mella, a la vez que el sendero se volvía más agreste y los árboles se juntaban. Y justo en el momento en que se iba a rendir, lo sintió.

La criatura, ser o lo que fuera que los había seguido ese día en el bosque, se acercaba nuevamente, y esta vez se movía más rápido que nunca. Y sin saber, como estaba seguro de eso, sintió renacer la esperanza, puesto que sabía que la criatura lo ayudaría.

* * *

N.A: Cómo me gusta dejar con la intriga... ¿quién será la criatura¿Chris se salvará?. Espero que no me maten por matar a Lupin, pero la cuestión es que era una muerte necesaria, no por algo este fic (por ahora) está bien oscuro y trágico. Antes de responder review, quiero agradecer a Cissy Black-Potter, por incluirme en su lista de autores favoritos, es la primera persona que lo hace y lo considero un honor; a Anyeli Cetra y Ginebra gracias por sus reviews.

EternalWing: Supongo que seguirás con tu teoría de que Ginny es la madre de Chris, más aún después de este capítulo; y aunque no debería decirlo esa cuestión se va a resolver pronto... También me dolió un poco matar a John (le puse a sí por mi nombre), pero un muggle no tiene cabida en lo que sigue. Gracias por tu constancia y espero que dejes review en este capítulo también. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Escrito en las estrellas

IX

Escrito en las estrellas

La certeza de que pronto la criatura le ayudaría, hizo que Chris sintiera que sus fuerzas se renovaban y corrió con más velocidad, pero debido a lo oscuro y lo tupido del bosque, no alcanzó a ver una raíz, con lo que tropezó y sólo alcanzó a poner las manos para amortiguar un poco la caída.

- ¡Alto! Esperen… _¡Petrificus Totalus¡_ - bramó Draco, apuntando a Chris quien por la magnitud del golpe, hasta ahora se estaba incorporando.

La sensación de inmovilidad que ya había sentido en una ocasión anterior le invadió, con lo que quedó quieto sobre el piso. Pero pronto sintió como su cuerpo se ponía vertical, giraba y luego se elevaba en el aire hasta quedar a un metro de los mortífagos.

- Vaya, vaya. Por lo que me dicen estos dos inútiles, supongo que eres el hijo de la idiota del otro día. ¡Compararme con la sabandija de Potter! Espero que haya sufrido mucho antes de morir... – dijo Draco, a la vez que examinaba con una expresión de asco a Chris.

Éste sintió como el odio le circulaba por las venas, al escuchar como Draco se burlaba de su madre, pero en su posición no podía hacer sino esperar a que éste no lo matara antes de que la criatura hiciera su aparición. ¿Pero lo ayudaría? Chris no sabía porque estaba tan seguro de la respuesta, pero creía (y quería creer) que así sucedería.

De repente sintió la presencia de la criatura, y con gran angustia vio como Goyle parecía haber sentido algo también, ya que miraba hacia todos lados con una expresión de confusión en la cara. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse con tres mortífagos él solo?

La respuesta le llegó, cuando un sonido rasgó el silencio y una flecha aterrizó a los pies de Draco, quien alcanzó a moverse justo apenas para evitar ser herido.

- Pero por las barbas de Merlín¿quién an… - dijo Draco, pero no alcanzó a completar su frase ya que los tres tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, para evitar las tres flechas que surcaron el aire y que apuntaban a sus cabezas.

Chris observó como cada uno de los mortífagos lanzaba en una maldición en la dirección en la cual cada uno pensaba que se encontraba lo que los estaba atacando, y mentalmente rezó porque ninguna diera en el blanco.

Al parecer las plegarias de Chris fueron oídas, ya que en menos de nada, otras tres flechas surcaron el aire, pero extrañamente surgieron de un lugar exactamente opuesto a de donde habían venido la primera vez, con lo que gracias a lo sorpresivo de ese segundo ataque, los mortífagos esta vez no salieron tan librados. Goyle dio un grito de dolor al sentir como una flecha se quedaba enterrada en su muslo izquierdo y Crabbe se había lastimado el pie derecho, mientras Draco había quedado intacto, pero la expresión de orgullo que había mostrado hasta solo unos momentos fue reemplazada por una de temor.

- ¿Quieres al niño¿Es eso? – dijo Draco haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de dolor de sus dos compañeros y hablando hacia la espesura. – Pues nunca lo tendrás – gritó a la vez que se volvía hacia Chris y le apuntaba con la varita.

Chris esperó lo peor y sin saber cómo, fue capaz de mover sus párpados, con lo que cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero en vez de escuchar la voz de Malfoy, fue otra muy diferente la que se pronunció.

- ¡Ah, no eso no, sucia serpiente! – dijo una voz excesivamente grave.

Chris abrió los ojos, pero todo lo que pasó a continuación lo vio como si fuera un borrón. Un ser se había materializado al lado de Malfoy, y de una patada con unas piernas de caballo lo había derribado, con lo que el hechizo que este había lanzado rebotó en una raíz de un árbol muy cerca de Chris. Crabbe y Goyle se vieron mutuamente, y a un gesto de éste último se desaparecieron.

El centauro se volteó hacia Chris, fijando sus ojos azules en él, a la vez que avanzaba unos pasos en su dirección, con lo que Chris pudo admirar su pelo rubio, su cola blanca y el gran arco que llevaba colgado con una tira en su torso. Pero, entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Draco se incorporaba y estiraba su mano hacia la varita que había quedado en el suelo. El centauro vio a Chris mirar y se volteó justo a tiempo, para con un salto, partir con sus pezuñas, la varita de Draco.

- Mula imbécil. ¡Me las pagarás! – dijo Draco, con una nota de profundo odio en la voz, antes de desaparecer.

Chris sintió como recuperaba de nuevo el movimiento, con lo que casi se cae, pero tambaleándose logro mantener el equilibrio.

- Muchas, muchas gracias. – dijo Chris muy suavemente.

- Mercurio brilla bastante esta noche. Es el mensajero, el que lleva las buenas o malas noticias, esperemos que esta noche sean solo buenas. Pero Saturno, sigue dominando el cielo, el que trae la oscuridad todavía opaca a los demás - dijo el centauro, que mantenía su vista fija en el cielo estrellado.

Chris no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba también, pero ante sus ojos lo único que apreciaba era el cielo, con las constelaciones que alguna vez su madre le había enseñado a distinguir hacía ya tiempo. Bajó la mirada y se quedó esperando a que el centauro recordara que el niño al que recién le había salvado la vida, se encontraba a su lado.

- Muy interesante, Mercurio se halla hoy muy cerca al lugar que ocupaba Venus el día de tu nacimiento, Chris – dijo el centauro, quien lentamente dejó de mirar al cielo y posó su mirada en Chris. - Siempre opuesto a Saturno, siempre opuesto… -

- Mi nacimiento. Un momento¡usted conoció a mi madre! – exclamó Chris, visiblemente emocionado.

- Así es. La última vez que la vi fue hace cinco años, un día en que ella decidió explorar este bosque. Hacía años que nadie venía al bosque, desde que el Señor Tenebroso vino con una gran batida de gigantes y criaturas, y exterminó a los demás… - el centauro bajó la voz mientras decía lo último y a Chris le pareció que una gran tristeza se apoderaba del rostro del centauro.

- Mi nombre es Firenze, el último de los centauros del Bosque Prohibido – dijo con gran majestuosidad a la vez que borrando la tristeza de su expresión, le hizo una reverencia a Chris.

Chris le respondió la reverencia inclinando la cabeza, su mente nuevamente bullía con un montón de interrogantes y dudas, pero la apariencia y voz del centauro le inspiraba respeto y algo le decía que debía esperar a que fuera Firenze quien hablara.

- Supongo que viniste a buscar lo que encontraste la última vez ¿o me equivoco? –

- Sí, es… ¿Usted fue la presencia que sentí la otra vez? Nos paralizó para que no fueramos a la aldea¿verdad? – dijo Chris, atando todos los cabos sueltos acerca de todo lo que le había pasado en el bosque.

- Me temo que este no es el mejor lugar para detenernos a hablar – dijo Firenze a la vez que miraba hacia el lugar desde el cual Draco se había desaparecido -Podrían volver, y si esta vez los ahuyenté fue porque los sorprendí, pero no podría retarlos una vez más, no sin ayuda. Ven conmigo y al pie del claro hablaremos. –

Firenze le dio la espalda a Chris y empezó a caminar adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Chris no tardó en seguirlo y a la vez que caminaba, se daba cuenta que el centauro lo estaba acercando al sendero que él y John habían tomado para ir a ver al (según su amigo) depósito de chatarra más grande del mundo.

Chris sonrió para sus adentros al recordar esas palabras, pero la risa se extinguió casi tan repentinamente como había nacido. Le parecieron años atrás que habían encontrado el castillo, todo lo que había pasado después llenaba su cabeza y difícilmente dejaba espacio para lo que parecían recuerdos tan distantes. Y es que siguiendo al centauro a través de la oscuridad, sus sentidos estaban alerta pero su mente divagaba pensando en Lupin, John y su madre. Todos habían caído por la mano de mortífagos, y a pesar del miedo y de la incertidumbre que le invadían por su futuro, además de los múltiples interrogantes sobre su origen, en el corazón de Chris se formó la necesidad de justicia.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar demasiado en cómo era su mundo, para él todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo no le afectaba directamente, a excepción de las visitas ocasionales de los mortífagos a la aldea; pero incluso entonces, tenía a su madre a su lado para cuidarlo y a su amigo John. Pero que ahora ninguno de los dos estaba a su lado, y que había contemplado tanta destrucción, finalmente podía entender la indignación de su madre y algo dentro de sí le decía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Si este pensamiento se le hubiera ocurrido antes de todo, se habría dicho a sí mismo que él no podía hacer nada, que un simple muggle no cambiaría en nada la situación, pero ahora que sabía que era un mago, y que ya había realizado cosas que aún le parecían increíbles, empezaba a creer que tal vez si habría algo que él pudiera hacer.

Aunque, había un problema y uno bastante serio. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte y había realizado hechizos sin conocerlos por medio de una intuición que no sabía controlar, pero sabía que le quedaba mucho por aprender y al parecer, con el jefe de la resistencia contra Voldemort muerto, no creía que quedara nadie para enseñarle, y por lo poco que sabía sobre los centauros, veía muy improbable que Firenze supiera mucho de magia.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Chris notó que habían llegado al lugar desde el cual había empezado todo. El centauro miró hacia delante y hacia los lados, y al instante Chris comprendió que Firenze tampoco podía ver el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos; aunque parecía que si podía sentir que allí había algo. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver cómo el castillo se destacaba en medio de las sombras de la noche, pensó Chris, ya que aunque cualquier otro hubiera podido pensar que esto le daba un aspecto sombrío, a Chris no le producía ningún miedo y una vez más le invadió esa sensación de alegría y respeto.

- En tu rostro veo que hemos llegado. Y aunque yo no pueda ver sino un muro espeso de árboles y vegetación, estoy seguro que tú estás contemplando el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – dijo Firenze a la vez que hacía un gesto extraño con las manos.

- Pero, señor Firenze¿por qué no puede verlo usted? Entiendo que mi amigo, que no era mago, viera otra cosa, pero usted es pues… mágico – dijo Chris con cierta inseguridad, puesto que no quería ofender a Firenze.

- Los muggles nunca pueden encontrar Hogwarts, pero tampoco los mortífagos pudieron encontrarlo cuando entraron al bosque, y dudo mucho que tampoco pueda otro mago. Verás, el colegio simplemente desapareció la noche en que Harry Potter se pasó al lado del Señor Oscuro - dijo Firenze con expresión seria. - Todos los que nos encontrábamos en el castillo esta noche, de un momento a otro fuimos transportados a un sitio cerca de aquí y por más que varios profesores intentaron hechizos y encantamientos, nunca pudimos encontrarlo. Todos se fueron, ya que varias lechuzas llegaron con noticias inquietantes, pero yo me quedé, oculto de la manada, esperando a que Hogwarts se mostrara de nuevo –

Firenze hizo una pausa escuchando los sonidos del bosque, pausa que Chris aprovechó para contemplar más de cerca el panorama, a la vez que hacía memoria tratando de recordar porque el nombre de Harry Potter se le hacía familiar. Y en ese momento recordó como su madre lo había defendido ante Malfoy, y se preguntó como es que alguien al cual su madre tenía al parecer en tal estima, hubiera podido pasarse al lado oscuro. Por un instante, pensó en interrumpir al centauro, pero prefirió aguardar a escuchar su historia.

- Desde esa noche, las criaturas que solían habitar este bosque empezaron a abandonarlo. Todos excepto los centauros, ya que éramos orgullosos y amábamos demasiado este bosque como para abandonarlo… Yo sobreviví a la matanza escondiéndome, y luego de eso, el bosque perdió su magia – continuó Firenze que había posado su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol y la movía, como si lo estuviera acariciando.

- Estoy seguro de que existe algo en Hogwarts que aguarda por ti, y que estás destinado a encontrarlo, además de que está escrito en las estrellas que tienes un gran papel en la lucha contra el mal, pero podría haber leído mal los signos. Todo lo que pasó en la lucha anterior no salió como lo habíamos leído en el cielo y puede que esta vez también sea así –

- ¿Gran papel? Pero si ni siquiera sé magia, no sé quién es mi padre, ni siquiera el nombre real de mi madre…- dijo nerviosamente Chris, ya que las palabras de Firenze lo habían alarmado bastante.

- Lo que importa realmente es la determinación y el coraje, y sé que tú tienes bastante, ya que lo veo en tus ojos. No temas, no mires atrás, ni tampoco regreses hasta que hayas encontrado lo que te está llamando – dijo Firenze que se había acercado bastante a Chris, y al terminar lo había impulsado hacia delante con su mano.

Cuando Chris dio el paso hacia delante, impulsado por Firenze, por un instante sintió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera pasado a través de un muro invisible, pero no un muro de ladrillo, sino uno que estuviera compuesto de una sustancia espesa y viscosa. Los sonidos del bosque se extinguieron, pero entre todas las sensaciones que le invadieron, Chris alcanzó a percibir unas últimas palabras del centauro.

- Tu madre era Ginny Weasley -.

* * *

N.A: Me he demorado bastante, pero es porque he estado bastante alejado del computador estos días. A Anyeli Cetra, Ginebra y Eternal Wing, gracias por dejar sus reviews; a los que leen también muchas gracias por continuar con la historia. Tengo noticias buenas, al fin, algo de luz se vislumbra después de tanta oscuridad... (Creo que todo mundo ya se esperaba que Ginny fuera la madre de Chris, con lo que creo que nadie quedará sorprendido con el final de este capítulo)

Eternal Wing: Hola y de nuevo gracias por tu review. ¡Adivinaste, la criatura es un centauro y el más famoso de entre los que aparecen en el libro... Espero haber podido captar algo de las personalidad misteriosa de él. En cuanto a que le espera a Chris, habrá que esperar el siguiente capítulo para enterarse... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. De recuerdos y lecciones

X

De recuerdos y lecciones

Weasley, Ginny Weasley. El verdadero nombre de su madre le retumbaba en su cabeza y le daba vueltas por doquier, mientras avanzaba muy lentamente hacia el castillo, y no sabía la razón, porque realmente para él carecía de significado. No recordaba nunca haber oído ese apellido y en cuanto al nombre, pues realmente era hasta cierto punto parecido al de Giselle, o al menos comenzaban con las mismas letras.

Se volvió para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Firenze, pero este ya había desaparecido, con lo que no pudo interrogarlo. Quería saber sobre su apellido, sobre la familia de su madre, sobre su padre… Pero lentamente se fue calmando y la urgencia por resolver todas sus preguntas fue disminuyendo, a la vez que una sensación le invadía. No sabía muy bien como definirla, pero era sin duda algo mágico, algo muy parecido a lo que había sentido cuando su madre le había tocado con su varita, la impresión de que un poder le corría por la sangre, el escuchar una vocecita interior que le decía que podía hacer cosas increíbles; varias cosas que le indicaban que se encontraba en un lugar que respiraba magia por todas partes.

Contempló la silueta del castillo, que resaltaba con la oscuridad, y decidió seguir adelante, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, mucho más después de que Lupin se había sacrificado por protegerlo y por llevarlo allí. Y al cruzar ese sentimiento por su mente, Chris súbitamente empezó a correr en dirección contraria con gran velocidad, pero esta vez la barrera no era espesa ni viscosa, sino sólida, con lo que Chris se dio un gran golpe en su pie derecho que lo hizo caer y retorcerse del dolor unos tres minutos.

Cuando el dolor se menguó un poco, aunque sólo un poco, Chris se incorporó y palpó el muro invisible y lo sintió extremadamente fuerte, como si fuera de piedra maciza. En ese momento se sintió desesperado, ya que había recordado que el cuerpo de Lupin había quedado sin enterrar y todavía yacía en el límite del bosque; y deseaba que no corriera la misma suerte de John. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, se encontraba encerrado, y aunque tanto Lupin como Firenze le habían hecho pensar que debía llegar al castillo como diera lugar, le llenó de desconfianza el hecho de que pudiera entrar y no salir.

Lentamente se giró y apoyó la espalda en el muro y dando un suspiro, retomó el trayecto hacia el castillo, aunque lentamente por el dolor que aún sentía en su pie. Lo que lo llamaba, se hacía más fuerte en cuanto más se acercaba, tanto, que pronto sintió la necesidad de correr, con lo que los últimos metros los hizo a una velocidad increíble, olvidando por completo el dolor.

Tomó aliento ante las grandes puertas de roble, que se abrieron en cuanto Chris posó su mano en ellas. Lo que vio, lo dejo atónito, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad embobado miró en todas las direcciones, a la vez que entraba en el castillo.

Armaduras y cuadros antiguos se encontraban por doquier, muchos caídos y otros en mal estado, el polvo y telarañas se habían apoderado de todos los rincones; todo apuntaba a que el castillo había sido soberbio en tiempos mejores, pero ahora un aire de descuido se apoderaba por completo. Su aspecto era más similar al de una casa embrujada, que a la de un colegio; con lo que al voltear cada esquina Chris esperaba encontrarse con un fantasma.

Pero cada vez mas acusado por el llamado, Chris empezó a recorrer Hogwarts, con premura y sin detenerse a admirar todas las cosas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Con lo que pronto y sin saber qué camino había tomado, se encontró frente a unas escaleras talladas en piedra que se encontraban detrás de una abertura en la pared y justo al lado se hallaba una gárgola de piedra. El llamado se hacía más fuerte y supo que lo que tenía que encontrar se hallaba subiendo las escaleras, con lo que las subió. Al finalizar las escaleras se encontró con una puerta que se abrió sola, con lo que tomando un último impulso se adentró en la habitación.

El cuarto se encontraba iluminado por una débil llama, que sumía el ambiente en claroscuros, con lo que algunas cosas quedaban reveladas, como un gran escritorio con un montón de papeles encima, un montón de libros en el suelo y extraños artefactos colocados en estanques. Pero nada de esto llamó la atención de Chris, quien desde que vio el cuadro que sobresalía claramente de los demás colgados en las paredes de la habitación, se quedó absorto, a la vez que sentía como la sensación de ser llamado desaparecía.

Un destello de entendimiento cruzó por la mente de Chris, y supo que había sido el cuadro que le había estado llamando y que este cuadro era el mismo sobre el que había soñado la otra noche, con lo que no se sorprendió demasiado cuando una voz surgió del cuadro.

- Buenas noches – dijo la voz, que sonaba llena de autoridad, pero también de amabilidad.

- Buenas noches – respondió Chris automáticamente, sin detenerse en lo extraño de la situación; e inmerso en la curiosidad dio un paso adelante, con el fin de contemplar mejor el cuadro.

Incluso antes de leer el nombre tallado en la madera del marco, Chris supo que el hombre con la nariz alargada, ojos azules y barba larga era Albus Dumbledore, el mago más grande del siglo, como lo había llamado Lupin. Y es que sus facciones lo hicieron pensar en bondad, esperanza, pero también en poder y en grandeza; y sus ojos, que estaban fijos en Chris, parecían indagar en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

- Soy Albus Dumbledore, ex director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde actualmente te encuentras; aunque claro, debo decir que lo queda de él, puesto que no soy sino un reflejo de lo que realmente fui – dijo en voz clara.

- Soy Chris Har… Weasley – dijo Chris extrañándose de cómo sonaba su apellido verdadero. - Chris Weasley, señor -.

- Esperaba tu visita, Chris. Diez largos años han pasado y veo que las medidas que tomé fueron adecuadas. Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué este cuadro es más grande que los demás – interrogó Dumbledore a Chris, mientras hacía un gesto mostrando a los habitantes de los cuadros vecinos que se hallaban dormitando profundamente.

Chris pensó que realmente no le importaba, pero era tal la presencia de Dumbledore, que aún estando en un cuadro, Chris sintió que no debía hablar hasta que este terminara.

- Pues bien, el último año de mi vida, supe que mi fin se acercaba y tomé varias medidas previsoras. Como por ejemplo realizar un encantamiento sobre mi futuro lienzo, para así transferir aún más recuerdos y un nivel de conciencia mayor a mi cuadro; organizar una colección de mis recuerdos, listos para usar en el Pensadero, y el hechizo protector para el colegio para que sólo la persona elegida fuera capaz de encontrar a Hogwarts –

De toda la perorata del cuadro, Chris sólo entendió la mitad, ya que no conocía mucho sobre magia y cuadros parlantes, ni de hechizos o encantamientos; sin embargo, escuchó atentamente y en silencio.

- Aunque por tu expresión, supongo que no sabes mucho sobre lo que estoy hablando¿no es cierto?- preguntó la imagen de Dumbledore.

- Sí, señor Dumbledore. – dijo Chris.

- Nunca me ha gustado que me traten de señor, mejor dime profesor… Lo cual me recuerda que debemos empezar con las lecciones cuanto antes… - dijo el cuadro, absorto en sus pensamientos, con lo que no observó la reacción de sorpresa de Chris.

- Pero¿lecciones? – dijo Chris en un susurro, con lo que el cuadro no lo escuchó.

- Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, algo de Historia de la Magia aunque solo lo más reciente, y será una lástima que no pueda enseñar debidamente Pociones, pero nunca fui muy fuerte en esa materia, con lo que es algo cómico que me haya asesinado nuestro mejor profesor de Pociones… - dijo el lienzo aún concentrado en sí mismo.

- ¡Basta! – gritó en voz alta Chris, atrayendo al fin de la imagen que posó sus ojos en él. - No vine por lecciones, por Pociones o por Encantamientos, o cualquier otra estúpida materia, vine, vine por… - se interrumpió Chris, porque se dio cuenta que no tenía tan claro porque había venido.

- Por tu pasado. Lo veo en tus ojos, quieres saber por que tu madre se escondía, por que nunca te contó nada. Bueno, tengo mis medios para hacerme a una idea de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior; no por algo Ginny escogió para vivir una aldea tan próxima a Hogwarts - dijo el cuadro, al observar la expresión de asombro que había puesto Chris.

- Usted la convenció de algún modo¿o no? – preguntó Chris.

- Podríamos decir algo así… pero eso no es lo realmente importante. No tengo todas las respuestas, pero al menos creo que puedo darte una imagen de cómo era tu madre, claro si quieres saber – dijo en un tono amable, pero firme.

- ¿La podré ver? – dijo Chris que sintió renacer la curiosidad, y aplacarse su confusión.

- Allí¿ves ese armario negro, ábrelo por favor y saca la vasija que encontrarás adentro y ponla en esta mesa cerca de mí – dijo el cuadro, señalándole con la mano el mueble a Chris.

Chris abrió el mueble y se encontró con una vasija de piedra, con unas raras inscripciones en los bordes, y en la cual se agitaba una sustancia de aspecto cristalino muy extraña. Con mucho cuidado la sacó y la depositó en la mesa que le había indicado el cuadro y por unos instantes contempló fascinado la apariencia de la sustancia.

- Eso, Chris, es un pensadero. Pero no va a funcionar sin pensamientos que añadir, con lo que ahora necesito que mires en este otro mueble, como verás cada cajón tiene un pergamino con un nombre, busca por favor el que corresponde a tu madre – indicó el cuadro.

Chris hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió, con lo que abrió las puertas de una especie de armario, al abrirlo se encontró con que estaba divido en un montón de cajones muy pequeños, en cuya superficie se encontraban pedazos de pergamino con nombres escritos en ellos. Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger, Cornelius Fudge, Expeliarmus… un montón de nombres a los que Chris no puso atención, hasta que junto a Ron Weasley, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Pero entonces vio los dos cajones inferiores en los que hasta ahora no se había fijado y cuyo tamaño era muy superior al de los demás; el nombre escrito en el de la izquierda, Tom Ryddle, no llamó su atención, pero en cambio el de la derecha, lo dejo atónito. Con desconfianza, estiró la mano al cajón que estaba marcado con el nombre de Harry Potter, pero pronto se arrepintió. Primero estaba su madre, por más curiosidad que le causara saber sobre el mago en el que al parecer se habían cimentado tanta esperanza y que se había pasado al lado del Señor Oscuro; con lo que finalmente abrió el cajón correspondiente a Ginny Weasley, y encontró cinco botellitas de cristal de diferentes colores, tapadas con corchos y dentro de las cuales se movía algo que se asemejaba a la sustancia que se encontraba en el pensadero. Tomó todas las botellas, cerró las puertas del mueble y las puso junto a la vasija del pensadero, esperando más instrucciones del cuadro.

- Por favor toma la amarilla y vacía su contenido en la vasija, y luego con la varita de tu madre revuelve tres veces. – indicó Dumbledore.

Chris siguió las instrucciones y en cuanto terminó de revolver con la varita la luz que emitía la vasija se volvió más intensa.

- Debo advertirte que esto es un recuerdo y por lo tanto aunque puedes oír y ver todo, nadie notará tu presencia. Ahora acerca tu rostro a la vasija y toca con tu cara la sustancia. –

Chris tuvo un momento de duda, pero la mirada firme del cuadro de Dumbledore le despejó toda inquietud, con lo que se acercó a la vasija y en cuanto su nariz entró en contacto con la sustancia, sintió como si un remolino lo succionara y se sintió caer, para finalmente aterrizar en el mismo salón donde se encontraba, pero en el que estaban otras personas y claramente era un tiempo diferente, puesto que todo se hallaba en orden y la sala estaba iluminada por antorchas.

Una señora se encontraba llorando frente a una chimenea y siendo abrazada por el que Chris reconoció de inmediato como su esposo; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el color del pelo del señor, el cual se le pareció muchísimo al que había mostrado su madre, antes de morir, y sin saber por qué sintió una especie de aprecio por esas personas. Ante la repisa de la chimenea, Albus Dumbledore hablaba con una señora de rostro algo rígido y que hablaba con un gran pesar en la voz. Tal como le había dicho el retrato, nadie se había sorprendido por que de la nada había aparecido, con lo que se limitó a observar la escena. Se hizo en frente de todos, con lo que quedó frente a la puerta, así que cuando alguien gritó el nombre de su madre se volteó tan rápido como pudo para contemplar las cuatro figuras que acababan de aparecer en la puerta.

Un señor bastante guapo, pero que lucía muy confundido, dos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro con una mata de pelo negro desordenado, y una niña a la cual Chris identificó de inmediato como su madre. Chris se quedó estupefacto contemplado a su madre, y sintió como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no perder detalle de lo que acontecía.

Escuchó atentamente la historia que contó el niño de pelo negro, que tenía manchas de sangre y suciedad por toda su túnica, y que resultó ser nada menos que Harry Potter; aunque, hubo muchos detalles que no entendió, pero de los que tomó nota para preguntarle después al retrato. Sintió pena por su madre, cuando se enteró que había sido controlada por Voldemort, y se sorprendió al enterarse que Tom Ryddle era el verdadero nombre del Señor Oscuro; pero a la vez, se alegró de conocer a sus abuelos y su tío. Finalmente, en cuanto sus abuelos salieron (de lo que ahora sabía que era la oficina del director) con su madre, para llevarla a la enfermería, sintió como era de nuevo absorbido por un remolino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró de nuevo en la habitación en penumbra, junto al cuadro parlante.

Por unos largos minutos Chris se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar el montón de información que había recibido, mientras que pensamientos y conjeturas volaban por su mente. Tan profunda era su concentración que fue el retrato, quién rompió el silencio, sacando a Chris de su meditación.

- Esto es tan sólo una parte de la historia de tu madre. Como puedes ver, estudió aquí y debo decirte que esta no fue la última vez que enfrentó a lord Voldemort. Era una mujer muy valiente y noble. – dijo el retrato, y Chris no pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Dumbledore.

- Ahora, necesito pedirte disculpas por mi premura. Empecé a hablar sobre tu instrucción mágica, sin aclararte primero porque la necesitas. Por lo que ahora, necesito que me respondas una pregunta y que lo hagas pensándolo muy bien. ¿Listo? – dijo Dumbledore

Chris sólo atinó a responder con un movimiento apenas perceptible de su cabeza, sintiendo como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, por que presentía que de su respuesta dependía su futuro.

- Muy bien. Ahora que sabes algo de tu madre, de cómo ha se ha enfrentado con él, y como percibo el dolor que su sombra ha arrojado en ti, te pregunto. Si tuvieras el modo de cambiar las cosas, de hacer éste un mundo mejor al ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y sin importar los sacrificios ni esfuerzos¿lo harías? Piensa detenidamente antes de contestar, y créeme que sé que tal vez estoy pidiendo mucho en un niño de tu edad, pero el orgullo y coraje de tus ojos me dice que estás hecho para grandes cosas. – dijo Dumbledore, que tenía fijos sus ojos en Chris.

Éste se sintió en parte confundido y en parte halagado, por la extraña pregunta. Y a la vez que daba vueltas a la oficina del director, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar. Por un lado, se preguntaba como él podría enfrentarse a un mago como Voldemort, pero una vocecita en su interior, le decía que creyera en sí mismo y en su poder; también, una parte de sí, le decía que al fin y al cabo no era su problema y que se fuera de allí y no siguiera escuchando, mientras que otra le impulsaba a aceptar, a convertirse en un héroe y devolver la justicia a este mundo. A la vez se puso a pensar en lo que el siempre había considerado como un cuento de hadas: un mundo sin mortífagos, ni criaturas malvadas; y fue esto, unido al recuerdo de su madre, de John y de Lupin, lo que le hizo sentir un deseo de justicia, de mejorar las cosas, con lo que finalmente dio su respuesta.

- Sí, sí lo haría – dijo Chris, con una voz que había tratado de aparentar mucha más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

- Bien, muy bien. No esperaba menos de ti, siendo hijo de quien eres, hijo de tu madre quiero decir… - dijo el retrato con un cierto toque embarazoso, como si se hubiera cambiado sus palabras un último momento. – Ahora, debo dejar algo muy en claro, quiero que sigas mis instrucciones y debes de entender, que aunque la curiosidad es buena, no se debe abusar de ella. Con lo que me temo, que ciertas preguntas que tengas, me reservaré el derecho de responderlas a su debido tiempo, y eso es muy importante en el caso de tu padre, pues allí es donde entro en el campo de las conjeturas y no de los hechos. ¿Está claro? – dijo severamente, con lo que Chris no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- Pero antes de cualquier cosa, es bueno seguir con las tradiciones, con lo que te pido que guardes el pensadero y los recuerdos, para luego traer ese viejo sombrero que se encuentra arriba de esa repisa, y entonces te lo pongas en la cabeza. – dijo el cuadro con cierto tono de ensoñación en la voz. - Debemos averiguar a que casa pertenecerás, aunque creo que ya tengo una idea -.

Después de todo lo que le había pasado, a Chris no le pareció ridículo ponerse un viejo y raído sombrero sobre su cabeza, ya que su mente no se encontraba realmente en el mismo sitio que su cuerpo. Justo antes de ponerse el sombrero, esbozó una sonrisa, ya que no importaba lo que siguiera de allí en adelante, en medio de tanta oscuridad, por fin había encontrado un rayo de luz que guiara su camino.

* * *

N.A: De nuevo aquí, luego de un largo tiempo sin escribir ni una sola palabra. Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien por tardarme tanto en actualizar, les adelanto que su nombre es Civilization IV. Este juego me ha absorbido bastante estas dos últimas semanas, es realmente interesante, (y no es por hacer propaganda), pero se los recomiendo... De nuevo gracias a mis fieles comentaristas, y de paso lanzo una pregunta al aire: Hermionita¿dónde estás?... Como regalo, adelanto el título del siguiente capítulo: "La asesinay el león". 

EternalWing: Sí, todo el mundo acertó en que era Ginny y yo por mi lado fallé. La idea era que no fuera tan evidente, pero sí lo fue, con lo que espero sacar alguna lección de mi error. Debo decir que aquí llegamos más o menos como a la mitad de la historia, al menos en la trama todavía no sé si en capítulos, y el final se acerca y me atormenta cada vez más, sigo patinando con los tres capítulos antes del final (que por cierto ya está casi terminado). En fin, gracias por tu constancia y por tu review.


	12. La asesina y el león

XI

La asesina y el león

La noche caía lentamente en la vieja casa, y la mujer que se encontraba reclinada en un viejo sillón mostraba una expresión de indiferencia y de aburrimiento. Su rostro era el de una mujer ya algo anciana, y su cabello empezaba a blanquear, las arrugas ya se mostraban prominentes, pero lo que interrumpía la belleza que todavía conservaba era la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Había sido tan profundo el corte y tan grande el dolor, que había desarrollado el hábito de frotársela cuando se sentía confundida o deprimida, estado en que últimamente recaía bastante.

Y es que la cicatriz la atormentaba, puesto que era el precio que había tenido que pagar por sus errores, la prueba exigida por él para que sirviera de ejemplo a los demás. Él, su gran obsesión, el hombre por el cual no había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver en toda su gloria; todo pensamiento, todo acto que realizaba era por él, por las ganas infinitas de volver a ser su amante, su compañera, por ser su reina de la oscuridad; y ya no podía recuperarlo porque nunca fue capaz de perdonarla, y para colmo esa sucia serpiente se había tomado todo el crédito, cuando tanto la sabandija como ella sabían que no había podido matar al hombre lobo de no haber sido por la herida que ella le había causado.  
Era tan retorcida la serpiente que no había mencionado ante él al niño, y para cuando ella quiso delatarlo, su señor no había querido escucharla. Ella ya había tenido varios años, para investigar, preguntar y concluir que en la extraña desaparición del niño se encontraba la mano oculta de magia poderosa, algo que le había llenado de preocupación.

Un crujido llamó su atención, con lo que se incorporó y observó las sombras que proyectaban los muebles de la habitación. Por un instante tuvo una sensación extraña, como si estuviera siendo observada, pero pronto la descartó porque nadie se encontraba en la habitación, con lo que nuevamente se sentó en el sillón que era el favorito de su señor. Largas noches se había quedado allí, mientras su señor pasaba cada vez más tiempo con la inmundicia de Potter, y eso también la preocupaba. Ella, que era la que conocía mejor al Señor Oscuro, veía que dentro de su fría expresión, algo le inquietaba y con el correr de los años, cuando regresaba de sus encuentros con Potter, veía que la inquietud crecía dentro de él… ¡Ah, cuanto la necesitaba su señor, y por culpa de Draco, ya ni siquiera contaba con su compañía. Un día de estos lo pagaría y lo haría con creces, por atreverse a separarla de su señor, tan sólo estaba a la espera de un error, de un desliz, para poner en descubierto su secreta ambición de ser el próximo Señor Tenebroso.

El causante del crujido que Bellatrix Lestrange había escuchado se encontraba en la habitación que quedaba inmediatamente encima de donde se encontraba la mortífaga, y se encontraba revisando un montón de documentos y pergaminos amontonados en un escritorio de aspecto antiguo. La tenue luz que se desprendía de la punta de la varita dejaba ver que se trataba de un muchacho de unos quince años, con un cuerpo que empezaba a dejar de ser desgarbado para volverse el de un hombre, su cabello lucía algo desordenado y con un color que dependiendo del observador y la iluminación estaba entre un negro y un rojo algo encendido, sus ojos castaños mostraban una determinación y coraje difíciles de encontrar en una persona tan joven, y vaya que debía tener coraje para irrumpir en la vieja mansión de los Ryddle, que se había convertido en la residencia favorita de lord Voldemort.

Afanosamente revisaba entre los papeles, echando una que otra mirada encima del hombro para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

- Ministerio de Magia… mmm, no. Vampiros, Gigantes, Registro de aldeas… puede ser interesante – decía en una voz muy baja, guardando en un bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino algo viejo. - Tiene que estar en algún lado, por acá, una nota, un indicio… Esto podría ser… - dijo con una nota de profundo interés, y acercándose a una ventana para examinar mejor el contenido del pergamino que recién había encontrado.

Al parecer encontró lo que estaba buscando, puesto que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, aunque también era de alivio, porque a pesar de su coraje y valentía, había algo que lo tenía nervioso. Tal vez era el ambiente siniestro de la casa, o la maldad que casi se podía sentir en el ambiente, como si las paredes repitieran gritos de torturas, o por el techo anduvieran espíritus de muertos llorando sus desgracias.  
Dio una mirada en todas direcciones, a la vez que guardaba el pergamino junto al registro de aldeas, dispuesto a salir al exterior, para luego desaparecerse; hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

Al fin y al cabo¿por qué no? Lo más seguro es que él los guardaba en algún lugar, y que ahora que estaban destruidos, no sería peligroso llevarse al menos uno de recuerdo. Uno que le demostrara a ese cuadro parlante, que a pesar de lo que pensara, él ya no era un niño y estaba listo para enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

Porque a su juicio, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que esperanzado, se había puesto el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador encima y éste lo había destinado a Gryffindor, no sin antes hablar un montón de cosas sin sentido…

- Interesante cabecita tienes. Coraje y valor, pero también grandes deseos de aprender, además de que lo haces muy rápido… Estarías bien en Ravenclaw, Rowena siempre apreciaba la rapidez de pensamiento, pero Gryffindor de sangre eres… ¿qué debo hacer? – había recitado el sombrero, mientras que Chris no había entendido muy bien su retahíla.

- Conocimiento aprecias, pero es valor y justicia lo que quieres, con lo que de la casa del noble león eres. ¡Gryffindor! – había gritado con voz jubilosa. Grito que había respondido el retrato dando un aplauso y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Chris Weasley – había dicho con gran ceremonia el retrato, y a pesar de lo extremadamente nervioso que se sentía por lo que le esperaba más adelante, Chris se sintió feliz, aterrado pero feliz…

Recordando esa escena, Chris sintió como aumentaba su resolución y su determinación. No importaba, que en parte pensaba igual que el retrato de Dumbledore, él no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero era muy diferente hacerle una pequeña broma, con lo que resuelto a hacer lo que se había propuesto tocó con su varita su frente, y por un momento cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí hubiera jurado que se había vuelto invisible, pero en realidad no lo era, lo que pasaba era que se había desilusionado, con lo que su cuerpo tomaba los colores y texturas de su entorno. Una vez adquirió su nueva apariencia, salió de la habitación, cerrándola con mucho cuidado, para luego encaminarse a examinar las demás habitaciones de ese piso.

Estuvo en varias con apariencia sombría, pero que aparte de muebles y algunos artefactos extraños, nada extraño tenían. Hasta que llegó a una habitación que se encontraba iluminado por dos antorchas, que parecía no ser utilizada por nadie, ya que los muebles se encontraban cubiertos con sábanas y el polvo los cubría a excepción de uno que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Era una especie de alacena, en cuyas repisas se encontraban diversos objetos que se veían bastante antiguos; un relicario, un libro que tenía manchas de sangre, una piel de serpiente, una diadema de plata muy hermosa… pero lo que llamó su atención fue un anillo grande, que parecía ser de oro, con una piedra negra en el centro.

Por un momento no supo porque le había llamado tanto la atención, pero luego recordó que lo había visto en el pensadero. Era uno de los recuerdos del último año de vida de Dumbledore, de cómo había encontrado ese Horcrux y lo había destruido, y ahora después de tantos años se encontraba ahí, como un trofeo de Voldemort. El recordatorio de que había vencido a Dumbledore y unido a su bando al mago en el que este había depositado su confianza.

Con manos algo temblorosas, alargó la izquierda y contempló fijamente el anillo entre sus dedos, y con mucho cuidado se lo ajustó sobre el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Era tal su concentración que lo único que pudo sentir de la maldición fue el resplandor que inundó la superficie de la piedra.

- ¡Impedimenta! – había dicho con voz potente Bellatrix Lestrange, quien se había escabullido silenciosamente en la habitación.

Con una velocidad increíble, Chris se volteó y haciendo un movimiento con su varita, logró desviar el hechizo, que hizo impacto en la alacena, la cual se movió por la fuerza del golpe y cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

El ruido del golpe, desconcentró por un momento a Bellatrix, lo suficiente como para que cuando volvió a fijar su atención en Chris, este no se encontrara allí. Inquieta, repasó con su mirada, la habitación tratando de encontrar algo extraño, pero pareciera como si nadie estuviera ahí, pero tenía que ser. Dentro de la casa, nadie podía aparecerse y la puerta seguía cerrada, por lo tanto el muchacho que ella había visto, debía de estar aún ahí.

- ¡Expeliarmus! – dijo Chris, quien se encontraba unos metros detrás de la mortífaga.

Repitiendo la maniobra que había usado con Lupin, Bellatrix se tiró al piso y con gran rapidez apuntó a Chris, lanzando un hechizo que él nunca había oído y sólo tuvo tiempo para intentar moverse hacia un lado. De repente, Chris sintió un gran dolor arriba del tobillo de su pie izquierdo, fue como si le hubieran desgarrado la piel, con lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la vez que observaba como gotas de sangre caían al piso.

Bellatrix se incorporó y lanzó un Expelliarmus a Chris, pero no con mucha potencia, sólo con el fin de que soltara su varita, que cayó con un golpe seco unos metros adelante. Poco a poco se fue acercando, contemplado satisfecha el resultado de su maldición.

Chris por su parte, fijó sus ojos en la mortífaga, tratando de separar de su mente los profundos mensajes de dolor que le enviaba su pie. Un sentimiento de rabia y las imágenes de John cayendo muerto cruzaron por su cabeza, con lo que intentó pararse de pie.

- No, me temo que no será necesario. Mejor quédate quieto. – dijo Bellatrix con un tono muy amenazador a la vez que apuntaba con su varita al corazón de Chris - Necesito información. ¿Tú eras el que estaba con Lupin esa noche?

Chris negó con la cabeza y con los ojos buscó el lugar donde había caído su varita, a la vez que empezaba a maquinar un plan.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hable! – gritó Bellatrix a la vez que con su varita hacía que Chris volteara la cabeza hacia ella. - Mira, hay dos formas de sacarte la información, una implica mucho dolor y la otra… - sonrió Bellatrix con una expresión maligna – implica aún más dolor. Así que sé niño bueno y cuéntame dónde has estado todos estos años, y algo aún más importante quiero saber quien te ha enseñado magia, porque puedo ver que has mejorado bastante – dijo a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el rostro de Chris.

Desafortunadamente para ella, haber tocado a Chris fue un lamentable error. En cuanto tocó la piel de Chris, sintió una especie de corriente por todo su cuerpo. Intentó separar su mano del rostro de Chris, pero no podía, era como si su mano se hubiera pegado a la piel del muchacho. Trató de hacer algún hechizo con la mano con que sostenía la varita, pero no siquiera pudo moverla un centímetro.

- Suél… Suéltame – dijo con un hilillo de voz muy asustada a Chris.

Este tenía su mirada fija en Bellatrix, con una expresión de concentración total. Poco a poco se estaba sintiendo cada vez más agotado, pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la mortífaga cediera. Pero en ese momento deseó haber puesto más atención a la lección del retrato, pero no lo había hecho mucho; en ese momento le habían parecido mucho más interesantes los hechizos no verbales, que los hechizos sin varita. En parte, porque la cantidad de hechizos que se podían realizar sin varita era muy limitados, y porque para que realmente fueran efectivos se debía estar muy cerca del objetivo y requerían bastante poder.  
Por consiguiente, Chris entusiasmado más por encantamientos protectores, no había asimilado muy bien la enseñanza que había recibido tan sólo la semana pasada; y esa había sido una causa de discusión con el cuadro. Porque entre más pasaban los años, Chris se impacientaba más y más, quería enfrentarse con los mortífagos y Dumbledore ni siquiera le permitía salir del castillo, y no hacía sino repetirle que más adelante podría hacerlo. Chris empezaba a inquietarse, hasta que rebuscando en los libros de la biblioteca, encontró una forma para romper el encantamiento que Dumbledore había puesto sobre Hogwarts y salir, impacientado tan sólo le tomó unos dos días averiguar donde habitualmente residía el Señor Oscuro y pacientemente espero un día más, a que éste se alejara de allí.

Con lo que el esfuerzo mental que debía hacer Chris por mantener quieta a Bellatrix lo estaba agotando, ya que debía hacer el doble del que sería necesario si hubiera puesto cuidado a la lección. Finalmente con un gran tirón logró quitarle la varita que ella aferraba con gran fuerza. Cuando lo logró terminó el hechizo y esta vez paralizó a Bellatrix.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! - dijo Chris, para luego recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

Para cuando se sintió descansado, examinó su herida y aunque no sangraba copiosamente como al principio, le producía un dolor intenso y estaba seguro de que no le dejaría incorporarse. De mala gana, y recordando que la magia curativa no estaba dentro de su fuerte, pasó la varita de Bellatrix por encima de la herida, con lo que está se cerró. Finalmente, se levantó, aunque con algo de cojera, porque sólo había cerrado la piel, pero no había logrado quitarse el dolor.

Con pasos medidos, caminó hasta la varita de su madre y con gran alivio arrojó lejos la de Bellatrix. Con la varita en su mano derecha volvió a ver a la mortífaga, y nuevamente empezó a sentir el odio circular por sus venas, recordando como había asesinado a John.

Justo cuando el sentimiento de odio llegó a su punto culminante y pensando nada más que en venganza y apuntaba a Bellatrix, a la vez que sentía las palabras formándose en su mente… No pudo, simplemente no pudo, había estado a un segundo de matarla, cuando las imágenes de un recuerdo que había visto en el pensadero llegaron a su mente. En ese recuerdo había visto el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Dumbledore, en el Ministerio de Magia, luego que algunos mortífagos habían fallado en el intento de obtener la profecía para el Señor Oscuro. En ese duelo, Dumbledore le había dicho a Voldemort que había cosas peores que la muerte, y Voldemort no le había creído como Chris tampoco. Pero ahora, unos dos años después de haber visto ese recuerdo y haber aprendido tantas cosas, sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, con lo que desterrando el odio de su corazón bajó su varita y se arrodilló frente a Bellatrix.

Con gran concentración, indagó en la mente de ella, y le pareció que con lo que había visto sería suficiente, con lo que a continuación la liberó del hechizo paralizante. Bellatrix tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, ya que nunca había pensado que Chris fuera a liberarla, pero en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa trató de moverse hacia su varita, que momentos antes Chris había arrojado al piso.

Chris hizo un movimiento extraño con la varita y lanzó un hechizo a la mujer, quién nuevamente se quedó inmóvil. Pero no es que estuviera paralizada, simplemente se quedó quieta con la mirada fija hacia delante, pero con una expresión de embotamiento. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que hacían pensar en una asesina o una demente, para simplemente quedarse vacíos y sin expresión, sus brazos colgaban inertes y su boca estaba entreabierta.

En su mente, empezaron a pasar más y más recuerdos, imágenes se sucedían unas a otras, unos recuerdos malos y otros pocos, muy buenos. Se visualizó a sí misma en el tren camino a Hogwarts en su primer año, la vez que gracias a su cuñado Lucius, conoció y pudo unirse a Voldemort y a partir de ese momento la angustia empezó a oprimirla, ya que desde que conoció a Voldemort su vida había cambiado y para mal. Pronto, Bellatrix empezó a gesticular en voz alta, y sin observar a Chris ni nada del mundo exterior empezó a deambular por la habitación.

- Pero, mi señor, no fue mi culpa. Fue culpa de Potter… Mi señor, perdóneme por favor, fue el niño, él me desarmó mientras me entretenía con Lupin… - decía en voz alta a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos.

Chris se incorporó y viendo a Bellatrix, sintió compasión por ella, y le extrañó bastante ya que hace tan sólo un momento había estado a punto de matarla. Pero el odio se había extinguido de su corazón, por más que una parte de él le gritaba que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de John, al verla y saber por lo que estaba pasando, sentía que ya había quedado a mano. Sabía que todo ahora era cuestión de tiempo; el hechizo que le había aplicado a la mortífaga, hacía que la persona empezara a rememorar los episodios más importantes de su vida; si la persona tenía un corazón puro y alegre, pasaría algunas horas muy placenteras, pero sí poseía una mente malvada y fría, los resultados podían variar de acuerdo a la maldad que tuviera. En el caso de ella, bueno, no esperaba que le sucediera nada agradable, pero al menos su destino estaría en sus propias manos y él no sería el ejecutor de la sentencia.

Sí algo le había demostrado lo que había pasado con la mortífaga, era que debía de comerse sus palabras y nuevamente presentarse en Hogwarts, para seguir con su instrucción mágica. Ya que aunque era muchísimo lo que había progresado, el que casi le atrapara, le hizo caer en cuenta, de que si realmente quería enfrentar al Señor Oscuro, mucho trecho quedaba por recorrer, pero de todas maneras quería que éste se cuestionara sobre quien se habría osado a robar sus pertenencias, con lo que en un último gesto de broma hacia Voldemort, Chris tomó la diadema de plata del piso y con mucho sigilo, se acercó a Bellatrix y se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Esta no se dio por enterada y siguió gesticulando y hablando consigo misma, cada vez en un tono más alto, con lo que Chris decidió irse de la casa, ya que su misión había terminado.

Con premura, bajó las escaleras y en el más corto tiempo que le permitió su pie herido, llegó hasta el cementerio, donde se detuvo para contemplar a la luz de la luna, el anillo en su dedo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, desapareció haciendo un sonoro sonido.

* * *

N.A: Estuve peleando bastante tiempo con el computador para que me dejara subir el capítulo, hasta que al fin me dejó en formato .txt. Saludo a una nueva persona, Sara Morgan Black, y a los que fielmente me han seguido: Ginebra, Eternal Wing y Anyeli Cetra (que está perdida). A Hermionita, quien ha regresado, que te vaya muy bien en tu inspección... A todos gracias por sus comentarios, y a los demás que siguen la historia sin comentar, también gracias... Como ven, me he pasado olímpicamente varios años de entrenamiento de Chris, pero en capítulos posteriores habrán flashbacks hacia ese período, aunque me están entrando ganas de escribir un capítulo sobre estos años, así que no se sorprendan si de pronto aparece intercalado uno más adelante.

Eternal Wing: Me temo que no se aclaran mucho las cosas que querías, pero al menos espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por tu constancia y nos vemos en la próxima ocasion.


	13. Del dragón cobarde

XII

Del dragón cobarde

Unos diez minutos después, Voldemort junto con otros tres mortífagos, irrumpió en el mismo lugar desde el cual se había desaparecido Chris, volviendo a romper la calma de la noche. Haciendo una seña, dos de los mortífagos se alejaron mostrando un andar torpe y al cabo de unos pasos se esfumaron.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya, mi señor? – preguntó el mortífago restante, que arrastraba las palabras, haciendo una especie de reverencia al señor Oscuro.

- Draco, Draco… con el paso de los años, me recuerdas cada vez a tu padre. Espero que la traición no vaya en tu sangre, o habrá que tomar medidas correctivas… - susurró Voldemort, divirtiéndose con la expresión que Draco hacía cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su padre.

- Mi señor. Yo no sería capaz, jamás lo traicionaría… - dijo con voz entre asustada y sorprendida. – Creo que ya he probado, de la forma más dura, mi lealtad – continuó Draco, sólo que esta vez en el fondo de sus palabras, se podría sentir el orgullo que siempre había caracterizado a Malfoy; como si tanta obediencia fuera sólo dicha y no sentida.

Por supuesto Voldemort, advirtió ese súbito brote de rebeldía. Como si Draco quisiera insinuar que era una tontería dudar de él; como si le estuviera reprochando el que le hubiera obligado asesinar a Lucius. Extrañado y con mucha curiosidad, los ojos rojizos de serpiente fijaron su mirada en los de Draco e indagaron en su mente.

Draco tardó un segundo en comprender lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo, y en cuanto reaccionó cerró su mente, pero sabía que había sido demasiado lento.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer¿Por qué sueñas con ella? – inquirió Voldemort a Draco, a la vez que sus dedos se presionaban contra su frente, como si quisiera exprimir sus pensamientos.

Un escalofrío causado por el temor recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, al sentir el contacto de los fríos dedos del Señor Oscuro; acentuado por el hecho de que había podido ver su sueño. El sueño que desde hacía unos meses le atormentaba cada vez más a menudo y lo hacía andar irritado e irascible durante el día; tanto que ni siquiera el día que se había tomado para recorrer, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, las aldeas que se encontraban al otro lado del mundo, torturando y cazando muggles, le había divertido como siempre.

Era un sueño, del cual sólo podía recordar fragmentos difusos, pero siempre podía recordar un rostro y una voz gritándole que nunca sería tan buen mago como Harry Potter. No sabía porque pero ahora el sueño se repetía cada noche, con lo que no podía descansar tranquilo. Y no sólo se aparecía esa idiota, también en el sueño recordaba al centauro y al niño que habían escapado esa noche; y si el Señor Tenebroso se enteraba de que le había ocultado la existencia de ambos, podía esperar que le torturara y perdiera su favor, o incluso peor, que lo asesinara.

- Es una estúpida muggle, que asesiné hace tiempo. Con gran satisfacción, debo decir. No tiene importancia… - dijo Draco, aparentando una serenidad que no sentía.

- Una muggle, que te reconoció… Mmm, espero que no me mientas, ya deberías saber que hay alguien que estaría encantada de que cometieras un error, para reemplazarte. Estoy seguro de que se arrastraría ante mí, suplicando perdón para ella y castigo para ti… - dijo Voldemort.

- Mi señor, yo soy su mortífago más fiel, Lestrange no es más sino una loca y además inepta. Acaso, mi señor no recuerda que ella dejó escapar a Lupin, mientras yo fui el que finalmente lo mató y destruí lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix. –

- Eso es cierto, pero ningún mortífago me es indispensable. Ni siquiera tú, no olvides tu lugar aquí y todo irá bien. Es más, he pensado que un premio a tu lealtad, podría ser que al fin te nos unieras. Sí, tus conocimientos sobre Pociones sería útil en el proyecto en el que Potter trabaja para mí – siseó Voldemort a la vez, que con una seña indicaba a Malfoy que caminaran hacia la casa.

- Sería un honor, mi señor – dijo Malfoy, que aún que no estaba nada contento ante la perspectiva de trabajar con Potter, estaba intrigado en conocer sobre ese proyecto. De entre los mortífagos, sólo Bellatrix tenía una idea de la razón por la cual el Señor Oscuro pasaba tiempo con Potter; con lo que si lograba enterarse le confirmaría aún más en su posición como mano derecha de su amo.

Draco acompañó al Señor Oscuro hasta los límites del hechizo anti-desaparición y haciendo una reverencia profunda, desapareció en las sombras, para luego aparecer en la antigua mansión de los Malfoy.

En cuanto se apareció en la sala, que estaba ricamente decorada con escudos, trofeos y retratos de los más ilustres hijos de la familia, un elfo de apariencia miserable, que estaba deformado y presentaba cicatrices de heridas en casi todo su cuerpo, le hizo una reverencia y recogió en silencio la capa y la máscara de Malfoy.

- Su cena le aguarda, amo. ¿Comerá en el comedor o en el estudio? – dijo en un susurro, sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

- Tráeme sólo una jarra de hidromiel y un vaso. Me serviré yo mismo, porque tú no eres capaz – dijo con un aire de superioridad y orgullo enormes. – Además no creo que quieras perder otra mano¿o sí? - dijo con voz burlona, apuntando con su varita al sitio donde debería de estar la mano izquierda del elfo.

En vez de su mano, el elfo tenía un muñón de aspecto ennegrecido y en cierto modo asqueroso; y ante la mirada malvada de su amo, procedió a cogerlo con su mano derecha, en un acto reflejo que le había quedado desde que su amo le había cercenado la mano, como castigo por derramar unas gotas de hidromiel al servirle un vaso.

- No, amo. En seguida le traigo la jarra - dijo el elfo, quien no podía ocultar el temblor en su voz y en su mano, y con una rapidez mayor a la que se podría esperar en un ser con su aspecto, fue a la cocina para cumplir la orden de su amo.

Malfoy sonrió divertido al ver el temor que lograba inspirar en su sirviente, para él no era más que un juguete. Al igual que todos los anteriores, los cuales le entretenían por algunos meses, pero luego, cuando ya estaban demasiado echados a perder por las heridas y torturas, le proporcionaban el último entretenimiento al matarlos personalmente y de la forma más lenta.

Se dirigió a un sofá de aspecto antiguo, que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, que en su parte superior tenía un escudo de plata, en cuya superficie estaba grabado su emblema personal, una serpiente se encontraba en el extremo inferior, enroscada y su cabeza apuntando en dirección al dragón que se encontraba en la parte superior, la serpiente en la tierra y el dragón en el aire, ambos mostrando una expresión malvada en sus rostros.

Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se encontraba una foto en la cual se observaba al padre de Draco, su madre y él, cuando era un niño. La foto se había tomado justo antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts, y en ella todavía su expresión no era del todo malvada, aunque sí orgullosa, como si quisiera imitar a su padre.

Draco alargó la mano en dirección a la bandeja que el elfo depositó en una mesita enfrente del sofá y se sirvió un trago de hidromiel, a la vez que contemplaba el fulgor de las llamas en la chimenea, pensando nuevamente en el sueño que lo estaba atormentando.

De repente, las llamas de la chimenea se hicieron más grandes y un papel surgió de entre ellas, a gran velocidad y cayó a los pies de Malfoy. Este lo recogió sorprendido por la interrupción y con premura lo desdobló y leyó. Por unos cuantos segundos, Draco quedó paralizado con una expresión de absoluto asombro impresa en el rostro. Sacudiendo firmemente la cabeza, salió de su sorpresa y rápidamente tomó una bolsita pequeña de la repisa de la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos y los echó al fuego, para luego desaparecer en él.

En poco tiempo, llegó a la mansión Riddle y precisamente era por eso que había quedado tan sorprendido. No hacía ni un cuarto de hora, que se había separado de su señor y una llamada para que acudiera usando Polvos Flu era inconcebible. Usualmente utilizaba solamente la marca tenebrosa para convocar a los mortífagos o incluso en raras ocasiones, utilizaba lechuzas.

No había terminado de sacudirse el polvo de la túnica, cuando al ver que el Señor Oscuro se encontraba enfrente de él, sin querer dio un salto hacia atrás.

- No hay tiempo que perder. Sígueme. - dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas y que hacía suponer lo peor.

Tratando de contener a duras penas los latidos de su corazón, Draco lo siguió mientras que se hacía miles de interrogantes sobre el objeto de su visita. Cada vez se sentía más confuso, hasta que súbitamente una idea estalló en su cabeza. Fue tal el impacto de la revelación y la reacción de terror, que retrocedió un escalón que recién había empezado a recorrer.

- Ahora no, idiota. ¡Obedece! – dijo elevando peligrosamente la voz.

El odio y poder contenidos en esa frase hizo que recompusiera su rostro y prontamente alcanzara a su amo, que ya se encontraba en el final de las escaleras, pero con gesto automático. Ya que en su mente, se estaba convenciendo de que lo más probable es que finalmente Bellatrix hubiera convencido al Señor Oscuro de que el que mentía era él, y de que él se había enterado de su vergonzosa derrota a manos de un centauro. Su cuerpo se estremecía imaginando los diferentes castigos que él podría aplicarle, claro, antes de que lo matara de una forma horripilante.

Por lo tanto, no se fijó en el trayecto que recorrieron y antes de que lo notara, se encontraba en una habitación en la cual no recordaba haber visto antes. En ella una alacena se encontraba destrozada y se veían signos de lucha. Asombrado, Draco fijó su mirada en el rostro de lord Voldemort, tratando de medir sus emociones.

- Alguien entró y se fue. Se llevó un… recuerdo, por así decirlo. – dijo con voz siniestra a la vez que con un hechizo hacía que la alacena volviera a su puesto. - Quiero saber quién es y lo quiero ante mí, desde ahora no volverás a estar en mi presencia hasta que no cumplas con mi orden, no descansarás ni dormirás hasta que me cumplas. ¿Entendido? – amenazó con un movimiento de varita apuntando al corazón de Draco.

Este no pudo evitar estremecerse por la amenaza contenida en las palabras de su señor. Muy lentamente, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza intentando controlar sus emociones y vaciar su mente.

- Debes saber que sospecho que la mano de Dumbledore está detrás de todo esto, y aquí está la prueba – dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de la persona que se encontraba sentada en el piso, hecha un ovillo y que al parecer murmuraba en voz baja. Con sigilo, se acercó más a tiempo para ver como el Señor Oscuro se paraba frente a ella y con un gesto de desprecio agarraba su barbilla fuertemente para que le viera a los ojos.

A duras penas, fue capaz de reconocer que era Bellatrix, ya que su aspecto era algo repulsivo. Sus cabellos colgaban desordenados y no permitían distinguir sus ojos, sus ropas estaban sucias como si se hubiera revolcado en el piso y su boca se movía rápidamente, emitiendo sonidos incomprensibles.

- No puedo leer su mente, está destrozada y confusa. Sólo un mago bastante poderoso sería capaz de hacer un hechizo como este y sólo uno muy tonto, sería capaz de hacer esta especie de broma. – dijo Voldemort a la vez que escudriñaba el rostro de Bellatrix con total indiferencia. - Lo quiero vivo ya que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y espero que por tu propio bien, sea pronto – le dijo a Draco a la vez que se incorporaba. - Por cierto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero no quiero volverla a ver – dijo por último antes de salir de la habitación.

Se quedó un momento escuchando los pasos de su señor, y ahora con un interés creciente se acercó a la mortífaga. Por un momento creyó sentir compasión por ella, pero ese sentimiento no prosperó y se impuso una cruel indiferencia. ¿Qué haría con ella? Simplemente no le apetecía matarla, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, más aún teniendo en cuenta la nueva misión que tenía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le dio la espalda a Bellatrix y examinó con profunda atención el resto de la habitación, buscando un indicio por donde empezar. No demoró mucho su recorrido, ya que encontró un pedazo de tela pequeño, pero por su color y textura, él lo reconoció de inmediato como la tela que se empleaba para las túnicas de Hogwarts.

Un alarido lo puso en guardia, y rápidamente volteo a observar a Bellatrix. Ésta se había incorporado y miraba con fijeza el pedazo de tela que Draco sostenía en una mano, a la vez que su rostro adoptaba una expresión de odio terrible.

- Fue él, el niño… Ese estúpido que salvó al lobo… Me las pagará ¡Lo juro! – dijo a la vez que avanzaba con gran determinación hacia Malfoy.

Éste retrocedió unos pasos, asombrado por el cambio de actitud en ella, e instintivamente deslizó su mano en dirección a su varita.

- Pero, mi señor, perdóneme. Lo único que he hecho es amarlo…- dijo a la vez, que su expresión cambiaba y se volvía hacía el otro lado. - Pero, no, él no me escuchará. Nunca lo hace, sólo lo que él piensa… - divagaba Bellatrix, pasado ya el momento de furia y de cordura, sólo quedaba su mente aislada en el hechizo de Chris.

Aunque supo que se proponía hacer, no lo impidió, sino que por lo contrario sintió alivio al no tener que mancharse las manos; y con una mezcla de fascinación y terror observó como Bellatrix tomaba impulso y pegando un salto, rompía los cristales de la ventana y su cuerpo se extendía hacia el vacío

- ¡MI SEÑOR! – alcanzó a gritar Bellatrix en el segundo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso y su mente encontrara el fin a su tormento.

- ¡Reparo! – dijo Draco apuntando a la ventana, con lo que está quedo como nueva.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix, que tenía una pose extraña. Pero su mente, no se encontraba ahí, en ese momento recordaba su sueño, con lo que apretando con fuerza la tela que todavía sostenía en la mano, supo en que lugar comenzaría su búsqueda.


	14. Una última lección

XIII

Una última lección

- Y ahora Chris, debo mostrarte un último recuerdo y luego de verlo comprenderás porque lo he dejado para el final.- dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

- Pero, señor. Ya he visto todos los recuerdos, de todos los cajones –replicó Chris con la incredulidad impresa en su rostro.

- Chris, nunca deberías dar todo por sentado. Creía habértelo explicado muy bien. Ahora sé un buen chico, y golpea con la varita el cajón de Harry a la vez que dices ¡Profecía! – le indicó con amabilidad.

Con un gesto de incredulidad, repitió lo que ya tantas había hecho y prontamente alistó el pensadero e hizo lo que el cuadro le dijo, al cabo del cual el cajón se abrió por sí solo y en su interior se habían esfumado todos los recuerdos que ya había examinado a lo largo de su instrucción, y en su lugar se encontraba un frasco solitario. Prontamente, lo colocó en el pensadero e introdujo su cabeza.

La escena que contempló primero le hizo sentir lástima por el muchacho de ojos verdes, que casi destroza la oficina de Dumbledore, él sabía lo que era la muerte de un ser querido y más aún que sabía que Harry era huérfano. Pero la sensación quedó aplazada por las palabras de Sibyll Trelawney resonando en la antigua oficina.

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... _

Y por último sintió una gran emoción al ver la lágrima que surcó el rostro del director, cuando le explicaba a Harry porque no le había nombrado prefecto.

- ¿Y bien, ¿qué piensas? – le había interrogado el retrato en cuanto el recuerdo había terminado.

Por un momento Chris había meditado su respuesta, tratando de cómo hacía últimamente (sobre todo después del incidente con Bellatrix Lestrange hacía ya un año), analizar sus emociones y actuar con lógica y no llevado por el impulso, ya que por poco le cuesta haber sido atrapado in fraganti en plena incursión a la casa del Señor Oscuro.

- Pero la profecía no se cumplió, algo parecido a lo que una vez me dijo Firenze, acerca de que los centauros habían leído mal las estrellas. Además Harry Potter se pasó al lado de lord Voldemort, y demostró una cobardía muy grande… -

- Chris, a diferencia de lo que pienses, Harry nunca fue un cobarde. -

- Pero si no fuera por él, el mundo no estaría como ahora. Si él no se hubiera rendido, ni Lupin hubiera muerto, ni John… ni mi madre, que tuvo que vivir escondida tanto tiempo para protegerme. ¿Y qué me dice de los millones de personas que murieron por tratar de oponerse a Voldemort? En su lugar preferiría haber muerto que haberme rendido esa noche, ¿de que le servía permanecer vivo ayudando a Voldemort? – había dicho en un tono cada vez más enérgico hasta llegar a gritar las últimas palabras.

- Me temo que eso es algo que no podremos saber, a menos que le preguntes. Porque debo decirte Chris que has demostrado ser un gran mago, valiente pero a la vez reflexivo e inteligente. ¿Recuerdas lo que te propuse la noche en que llegaste aquí? -

- Que si quería derrotar a Voldemort…- alcanzó a decir, antes de ser interrumpido.

- Me temo que tu memoria está un poco oxidada Chris, lo que yo te dije era sí podías ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort.-

- Insinúa que todos estos años, todos mis sacrificios, todo era para nada… ¡Simplemente para ser de escudero a un cobarde! – gritó Chris sintiendo una gran ira. - ¿Cree que no podré con Voldemort?- interrogó Chris al retrato.

- Me gustaría creer que sí, pero me temo que el único que puede hacer eso es Harry, por lo que tu misión es traerlo de nuevo a la cordura. Claro que podrías elegir no hacerme caso y enfrentar a Tom directamente, y en ese caso desearía que mis temores estuvieran tan equivocados como la confianza que había depositado en Severus. – dijo el retrato con voz solemne.

Chris se había quedado inmóvil estudiando la expresión del retrato, pensando en cómo a través de todos estos años había aprendido a respetar y de alguna forma a querer, al último recuerdo del que seguramente había sido un gran mago y una excelente persona. Pero a la vez de que sentía admiración, por primera vez sentía confusión hacia los objetivos de Dumbledore.

¿Por qué no le había dicho desde el principio? Durante todo su entrenamiento, había pensado que el retrato lo hacía con el fin de que se enfrentara directamente a Voldemort, pensando en que él se convertiría en el verdadero "elegido"; y es que Chris se había trazado la meta de derrotar a Voldemort ya no tanto por venganza, como había sido su motivación inicial, sino porque su sentido de justicia le reclamaba a gritos que las cosas no podían seguir como estaban, y también (aunque no tan importante) sentía que su madre estaría orgulloso de él.

A diferencia de Dumbledore, él no podía creer en que una persona como Harry fuera a vencer a Voldemort, tal vez hubiera ayudado si Chris lo hubiera conocido antes, pero ahora lo único que veía era la enormidad de su traición… Pero por otro lado, Dumbledore le había enseñado que siempre tenía que ver lo mejor de los demás, su lado bueno, antes de ver el malo; con lo que no muy seguro de lo que hacía le habló al retrato.

- Lo que puedo hacer es ver a Potter, antes de enfrentarme con Voldemort, veré si queda en él algo rescatable. Pero, y esto quiero dejarlo muy en claro, si él resulta no ser más sino otro mortífago sufrirá consecuencias aún peores por su cobardía – dijo a la vez que alzaba un dedo acusador en el cual destacaba el viejo horcrux que había robado a Voldemort.

- Creo que tendré que conformarme con eso. Con lo que por último sólo me queda darte un último consejo, que no olvides nunca que el amor y la compasión están por encima de todo, incluido el deseo de hacer justicia y por supuesto del odio – dijo en tono serio. – Debes saber que todas mis esperanzas están contigo, y que a pesar de que te he exigido mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho con alguien, has llenado mis expectativas… y tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti – una lágrima surcó la pintura mientras el retrato se emocionaba al decir esas últimas palabras.

- Yo… quie… ¡Muchas gracias! Me hubiera sentido muy honrado de haberlo podido conocer en vida, señor. Y espero no defraudar la confianza puesta en mí. – exclamó Chris al borde de las lágrimas.

Por un momento, se quedó ahí parado queriendo más que nunca que el lienzo fuera una persona de verdad, alguien a quien poder abrazar o al menos estrechar su mano. Pero dándose cuenta de lo tonto que sería abrazar un cuadro, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Pronto empacó con un hechizo sus escasas pertenencias en una mochila y con algo de nostalgia examinó las habitaciones en las cuales había dormido en los últimos seis años, y por primera vez sintió el peso de dejar atrás la mitad de su vida, una en que no controlaba su destino y que dependía más de la suerte y de la compañía de otros, para ahora enfrentar su camino en sus propias manos y con sus propios recursos, y no era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego sino la última esperanza del mundo. Para cualquier otro joven de tan sólo dieciséis años, la carga habría sido excesiva, pero Chris había madurado mucho su carácter como para huir y no enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba más adelante.

Con gran decisión, aunque no por ello sin dejar de sentir algo de miedo, es de tontos no tener miedo le había dicho alguna vez Dumbledore, avanzó por el colegio para atravesar las puertas de roble y sólo se detuvo cuando llegó al muro invisible puesto por el encantamiento del director. Dio una última y larga mirada al castillo, y tomando aliento musitó unas palabras a la vez que atravesaba la barrera invisible.

- Si supieras que tu destino y el de él están atados… Amor y compasión son las claves, por favor recuérdalas- susurró el retrato cuando sintió que Chris había abandonado el castillo.

A continuación la imagen de Dumbledore empezó a distorsionarse, como si los colores se mezclaran entre sí, y pronto dentro del marco no quedó más sino la tela, como si nunca nadie hubiera pintado nada sobre ella, desvaneciéndose así la última presencia del mago sobre la Tierra, tal como lo había previsto puesto que al fin y al cabo, siempre le había gustado más que su imagen se guardara sólo en los miles de cromos de ranas de chocolate que tantos niños y adultos coleccionaban y que aún en tiempos oscuros cómo estos circulaban clandestinamente.


	15. Regreso a la Madriguera

XIV

Regreso a la Madriguera

La puerta rechinó con un sonido agónico, como si en cualquier momento, pudiera desprenderse del marco y venirse abajo; y teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba la casa, no podía descartarse esa opción. Ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo deshabitada, la magia que en un tiempo se percibía en el aire había desaparecido y los recuerdos de la tragedia que había acontecido hacía ya tanto tiempo, seguían intactos, mientras más capas de polvo se acumulaban en los objetos y muebles.

Chris tomó aliento y con pasó vacilante, se adentró en la casa, teniendo mucho cuidado cuando cerró nuevamente la puerta. Luego de esto, se quedó contemplando el interior, teniendo impresa en su mirada la curiosidad y emoción que le embargaba al encontrarse en la casa de su familia, de aquella que sólo conocía por los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Con gran interés paseó por cada una de las habitaciones, y sintió una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia al contemplar el viejo reloj, que tenía varias manecillas rotas aunque todas más o menos cerca de la posición que indicaba peligro mortal, y una placa en el piso frente a una puerta tenía una placa descolorida en la que apenas se podía leer "Ronald Weasley". Pero no entró, a pesar de que le producía curiosidad saber algo más sobre su tío, sobre todo porque había sido el mejor amigo del niño que vivió, y siguió avanzando, recorriendo todas las habitaciones.

Finalmente contempló con gran interés la habitación que ahora reconocía como la de su madre, un cuarto sencillo con una cama, un tocador y una cuna. Chris se acercó a la cuna, y la contempló con aire embelesado, ya que esta confirmaba sus sospechas, ya que por lo que había averiguado aquí y allá, hasta cierto punto había sido capaz de reconstruir qué había hecho su madre después de que Harry se había rendido ante Voldemort. Y él creía que su madre se había alojado al menos un mes junto con él en la Madriguera, después de que Lupin le había dicho que la Orden del Fénix no podría protegerla más.

De repente sintió una presencia mágica en el lugar, con lo que con gran afán empezó a buscar por toda la habitación lo que lo estaba llamando, después de unos cinco minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, en los que hasta había desarmado la cama, un cajón del tocador se abrió y de su interior se proyectaba una luz amarillenta.

Aunque ya tenía idea de que iba a encontrar, Cris no pudo dejar escapar una exclamación cuando estrechó en sus manos el viejo diario de su madre, se sentó en la cama, y antes de abrirlo rezó mentalmente porque allí se encontrara la respuesta que buscaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

"Diario:

No creas que por mucho tiempo pensé mucho sobre si volver a llevar un diario, después de lo que pasó con el recuerdo de "Tú-ya-sabes-quién", pero los últimos acontecimientos después de casi tres años de ese horrible suceso, me han hecho pensar en que debo tratar de desahogar todos mis sentimientos.

Y es que como de costumbre mis pensamientos giran alrededor de él, cada mañana me despierto y pienso en todo lo valiente que fue en el Ministerio y cómo logro salvarnos a todos. Desde cuando era una niña, lo había admirado y aún hoy recuerdo con toda claridad la primera vez que lo vi en el andén 9 ¾, pero ahora mis sentimientos han cambiado. Ha pasado de ser simplemente el "niño que vivió" y el cual me hacía sonrojar cada vez que me hablaba, a ser el muchacho valiente, bueno y de gran corazón que ahora amo con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que no me corresponde…"

Chris interrumpió la lectura porque el enfado que sentía crecer en su interior lo distraía¿cómo su madre podía haber amado tanto a alguien que al final se mostró tan cobarde? Claro, que pensándolo más calmadamente, ella no hubiera podido prever eso. De acuerdo a lo que había visto en el pensadero todo el mundo creía en Harry antes de que todo pasara, y el retrato todavía creía en él, como único capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Por lo que lamentó haberle dicho a Dumbledore que lo vería, pero una promesa era una promesa, y sí como él creía Harry no era más sino otra persona malvada y cobarde, Harry desearía no haberse rendido esa noche…

"Ayer fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Ganamos la Copa, pero ése no fue mi premio, el premio fue el beso más maravilloso que haya dado en mi vida. No niego que besarme con Michael y con Dean, no haya sido agradable; pero cuando sentí sus labios unidos con los míos, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si los dos fueramos por un instante los dos únicos seres en el universo.

Todavía hoy las piernas me tiemblan cuando lo recuerdo, y aún ahora me pellizco cada rato, pues pienso (en realidad me aterro) que todo puede ser un sueño, uno muy hermoso del que no quiero despertarme…"

A este punto, Chris no necesitaba adivinar que estaba recreando como fue el primer beso entre su madre y Harry, con lo que ahora tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que habían sido novios, lo que arrojaba una nueva posibilidad. Por un momento Chris se sintió confundido ante el hecho de que tal vez Harry Potter fuera su padre. Una vocecilla en su interior se rebeló en contra de la absurda idea, seguro su padre era alguien diferente, alguien valiente, justo y noble, que seguramente murió en la guerra contra Voldemort, tal como a Chris le gustaba imaginárselo.

Con ensoñación, Chris se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura del diario de su madre, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido al descubrir que la relación entre ellos avanzaba y se consolidaba más, sintió admiración por de su madre por el relato de cómo ella junto a sus amigos se habían enfrentado a los mortífagos, e incluso alcanzó a derramar unas lágrimas al revivir el momento del funeral de Dumbledore.

Finalmente su expresión se relajó al ver que el mismo Harry había puesto punto final a la relación, aunque no pudo evitar sentir admiración por él, ya que había renunciado al amor de su madre, por cumplir su deber. Definitivamente la imagen que plasmaba el diario, era muy diferente a la que Chris se había hecho sobre Harry¿qué le había pasado a Harry para que en el curso de un año, se hubiera convertido en un cobarde?...

Un ruido le hizo levantar la mirada del diario y con rapidez sacó la varita de su madre y murmurando unas palabras la puso sobre la palma de su mano derecha, con lo que éste empezó a girar de un modo desordenado. Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que la varita se estabilizara, pero como no lo hizo, supo que no había ningún peligro y luego de echar una última mirada en derredor volvió a sumergirse en las palabras de su madre.

"Diario:

Tú más que nadie sabes la desesperación de estos últimos meses, la agonía de recordar que la última vez que lo vi fue en la boda de Billy y Fleur, y se veía tan guapo con su túnica de gala. Creo que al menos durante que el tiempo que duró la fiesta, olvidó su "cacería" y por unas horas, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Dumbledore estuviera vivo y Harry no tuviera que ir tras él. Pero ahora, esos son nuestros últimos recuerdos felices y extraño más que nunca su sonrisa y esa forma tan especial que tenía de abrazarme, de hacerme sentir que mientras estuviéramos los dos juntos, nada malo podría pasar…"

"…no dejo de pensar en Harry, y sin embargo he empezado a salir con Andy (aquel muchacho extranjero de Ravenclaw); pero no pienses mal de mí, simplemente estoy siguiendo el consejo de Hermione, el que me dio el día antes de que se escapara del colegio junto a Ron, en busca de Harry. Si en ese entonces, hubiera sabido lo que esos dos tramaban los hubiera obligado a llevarme con ellos, aunque fuera a punto de amenazarlos con una maldición…"

"…pero ya no iré tras de él, por la misma razón que empecé a seguir el consejo de Hermione y es por esa estúpida carta. Sí, Harry me ha enviado una carta, y me ha costado mucho aceptar que era él quien la había escrito; era horrible y desalmada, tanto que no quiero entrar en detalles, sólo te puedo contar que me decía que me había utilizado y que debía olvidarme de él, puesto que había encontrado a alguien más. Bueno, si eso es lo que realmente quiere él, debería empezar a corresponder los sentimientos de Andy, quien se ha portado como un caballero conmigo y no me ha presionado para nada… Sin embargo, no estoy muy segura y muchas veces sigo pensando en Harry, pero cada vez Andy se comporta maravillosamente, es más tengo que dejarte ahora mismo porque quedé con él de dar una vuelta por el lago y…"

Simultáneamente a que el diario y la varita de su madre volaran de las manos de Chris hacia un extremo de la habitación, Chris sintió como unas cuerdas invisibles le ataban e inmovilizaban y escuchó una risa desagradable y fría.

- Vaya, vaya el niñito curioso ha venido a averiguar por mami – exclamó una voz arrastrada, que ya le era muy familiar a Chris, a pesar de que la última vez que la había escuchado había sido hacía seis años. –

El asesino de su madre hizo una mueca de desprecio a la vez que guardaba la varita de Chris en un bolsillo de su túnica, para luego sentarse a unos dos metros en frente de Chris, en una silla que hizo aparecer con su varita.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Chris Weasley, hijo de una bruja de segunda categoría que se hizo pasar por otra persona y que tuvo la osadía de compararme con Potter, al que un centauro salvó de morir hace seis años en el Bosque Prohibido rompiendo mi varita y que tuvo la osadía de irrumpir en la casa del Señor Oscuro hace un año… - dijo lentamente Draco, a la vez que posaba sus ojos grises en Chris.

- Tu pequeña travesura me costó mucho, pero bueno, al fin todo tiene sus compensaciones. Después de todo no fue tan difícil atar cabos, y sacar información de algunas partes, con lo que la mayoría del tiempo lo único que he hecho fue esperar a que salieras de tu escondite para atraparte acá, en la casucha de los traidores de la sangre - dijo mientras convocaba al diario de Ginny hacia sus manos, para luego ojearlo con una mirada de desprecio. - ¡Ah, por cierto¿cómo hiciste para no vomitar ante tanta cursilería? La primera vez me enfermé, y a duras penas me enteré de lo que necesitaba saber… – dijo con gran desprecio arrojando el diario al piso, como si se tratara de algo apestoso y sucio.

Chris sentía como el odio y la rabia circulaban por todo su cuerpo. Al frente de sí, se encontraba el mortífago que había asesinado a su madre, insultando su memoria, la mano derecha de Voldemort; y él se había concentrado tanto en su intento por descubrir quien era su padre, que había permitido que ese inútil lo atrapara.

- Tú… tú, remedo de mago. Un cobarde tan grande que sólo se siente cómodo atacando por la espalda, matando a muggles indefensos, enlodando la memoria de los que han sido más dig… -

Un movimiento de varita de Malfoy acompañado por la sensación de que alguien pasaba un cuchillo por su mejilla, y el dolor lacerante interrumpió a Chris.

- ¡Nunca más me llames cobarde¡Escoria! Crees que porque un licántropo y un centauro te ayudaron antes, podrás escaparte de mí. Puedo tomar tu vida, con un simple movimiento de varita – gritó Draco con los ojos como queriéndose salir de sus órbitas.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces¿No es lo que acostumbras acaso? Asesinar sólo si el enemigo se encuentra reducido y nunca en un duelo limpio, como una serpiente cobarde… - provocó Chris a Draco

Cualquier otro, no se hubiera expresado en esos términos frente a un mortífago, y más aún estando inmovilizado y a merced de éste, pero era justo en esta situación que Chris recordaba la enseñanza de Dumbledore: "siempre y no importa la situación, tienes que estar sereno; juega con la mente del enemigo, provócalo y deja que se destruya con sus propios temores".

Por un momento, Chris alcanzó a pensar que Draco no había mordido el anzuelo y que no haría nada, pero luego se dio cuenta por su expresión de que se había pasado de la raya.

- ¡CRUCIO! – gritó el mortífago fuera de sí, ardido por el insulto lanzado a su persona, y es que no hay cosa más insoportable para un cobarde que alguien le diga que lo es.

El dolor invadió todo su cuerpo y le anuló todo pensamiento, y a pesar de que estaba fuertemente inmovilizado, le parecía sentir que su cuerpo se doblaba y se retorcía. Nunca había sentido el efecto de la tortura, a pesar de que había visto múltiples ejemplos del dolor que causaba, lo que ahora sentía era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

Draco mantuvo el hechizo durante el tiempo que le tomó calmarse y retomar el control, ya que por un momento estuvo a punto de matar a Chris, pero recordar las instrucciones de su señor le hizo obtener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dominar el impulso asesino.

Chris tomó aire ruidosamente, puesto que en los últimos instantes no había podido respirar. Se sentía agotado, pero no iba a permitirse terminar así, no podía dejar que seis años de entrenamiento con el único mago al cual Voldemort había temido significaran nada. Debía de seguir jugando el juego, hasta que Draco cometiera algún error.

- Tienes suerte de que el Señor Oscuro me haya ordenado que te quería vivo, o si no ya no lo estarías. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa macabra. - Pero eso no implica que no pueda divertirme contigo antes de llevarte con él… -

Aprovechando que Draco meditaba sobre la mejor forma de torturarlo, Chris indagó en su mente, y lo que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue más que suficiente para comprar más tiempo.

- Así que Voldemort no sabe de mi existencia, pero entonces si me llevas ante él, lo descubrirá todo. Se enterará de que yo estaba con Lupin cuando Lestrange no pudo matarlo, y que yo escapé porque un centauro te venció a ti y a Crabbe y a Goyle. Y entonces alguien sufrirá un gran castigo… -

- ¡Imperio! –

Una sensación de relajamiento extremo se apoderó de Chris, como si todos sus pensamientos hubieran huido a otra parte, y su cuerpo se distendió. Había estudiado, conocía el principio del hechizo, pero era algo muy diferente sentir sus efectos por vez primera. "Vamos Chris, concentráte. No te puedes dejar dominar por alguien como Malfoy" se decía a sí mismo, en un intento por romper la maldición, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

- Vaya, vaya el pequeño Weasley sabe Legilimancia y me cogió distraído; pero ese error no volverá a suceder. Y respondiendo a tu inquietud¿acaso crees que fui tan estúpido como para no encontrarle solución a ese pequeño detalle? Hace un año, que él me encomendó esta misión y después de muchas semanas de investigación encontré el hechizo perfecto para alterar tu memoria, con lo que el Señor Oscuro no se enterará nunca de esos… detalles – hablaba Draco, más para sí mismo, ya que Chris seguía sentado en la cama inmóvil y con los ojos fijos mirando hacía el vacío.

- Tal vez el señor Oscuro, me permita jugar contigo después de averiguar lo que él quiere y entonces, entonces desearás haber muerto junto con el hombre lobo esa noche en el bosque – dijo Draco, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente hacia Chris.

Justo cuando Draco posó la punta de su varita en la frente de Chris, este se movió con extraordinaria rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era Draco el que se encontraba tendido en el suelo desarmado con Chris apuntándole con su propia varita. Draco sólo había visto un borrón y no había reaccionado a tiempo, y aún ahora en el piso, no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que había pasado.

Chris no tardó en usar el mismo hechizo que Draco había realizado en él, y se sentó tomando aire. Por un momento, pensó que no sería capaz de librarse de la maldición Imperius, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se había liberado justo cuando Draco se acercaba más. Un golpe a la mano con la cual Draco sostenía la varita y un rápido empujón bastaron para desarmar al mortífago, finalmente para algo habían servido las numerosas peleas (que en broma o por tonterías) había luchado con John ya que habían sido un gran entrenamiento.

Luego de recuperar fuerzas se apresuró a recoger la varita de su madre y el diario del piso y continuar con su lectura. Pasó páginas leyendo apenas por encima, episodios que parecían que afianzaban la relación con Andy Sullivan, y cada vez menos nombraba a Harry. Hasta que una página que empezaba de manera extraña, que inmediatamente le llamó la atención, además porque los trazos indicaban claramente un grado grande de nerviosismo en la escritora…

"… pero eso no es lo importante, verás, ayer fui la más sorprendida. Paseábamos a la orilla del lago, cogidos de la mano. Andy estaba muy hablador, yo trataba de seguirle la corriente, pero pronto me quedé callada, sólo escuchando y llenándome de la paz y tranquilidad que él suele darme. Nos sentamos en el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol, y él empezó a besarme, al principio fue tierno, pero pronto pude darme cuenta que hoy había algo distinto. Pronto sentí como el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y me sobresalté cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y acariciando mi espalda, y lo más extraño fue precisamente ese movimiento, porque en parte fue por la sorpresa, pero también porque fue una sensación agradable, tanto que dejé que siguiera, con lo que él prontamente empezó a besarme en el cuello… y en ese momento salté como un resorte. Entre avergonzado y muy, muy colorado, me explicó que yo era la mujer que él había soñado para… para tener su primera vez (me sonrojo al recordar la expresión con que lo dijo).

Obviamente, no pasó nada más esa vez, y sí estoy diciendo esa vez porque realmente no sé qué pensar. Por mucho tiempo imagine ese momento sólo con…, tú ya sabes con quién (sabes también porque no quiero nombrarlo) y pensaba que sólo con alguien con que yo amara profundamente, me sentiría a gusto. Y sin embargo, las caricias que Andy me brindó, me hicieron sentir algo extraña. ¿Puedo sentir eso sin amar profundamente¿O será que me estoy empezando a enamorar de Andy¡Sí tan sólo Hermione estuviera aquí! Luna es buena amiga, pero nunca podría contarle algo así a ella…

Esta noche me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa celebrada para dentro de dos días por la noche, y por lo que he podido averiguar con Annie, se trata de una cena romántica en el cuarto de los menesteres. Y él cada vez más distante, hubiera preferido que me hubiera vuelto a enviar una carta tan horrible como la primera, pero ahora me ofrece sólo indiferencia… En fin, aceptaré la invitación de Andy y dejaré que pasé lo tenga que pasar."

En este punto, terminaban las anotaciones del diario, sin causa aparente que explicara su interrupción. Con lo que al menos Chris no podía estar seguro que había pasado. Sin embargo una idea empezó a tomar fuerza en su mente; Chris Sullivan Weasley podría ser su verdadero nombre. Y aunque quedaban varios detalles por organizar, como el por qué su padre no supo de su existencia y qué había sido de él, al menos parecía más coherente que pensar que Potter era su padre, ya que como mostraba el diario su relación con su madre se había extinguido; pero más tarde lo averiguaría, ya que ahora tenía que ocuparse de Draco.

- No has demostrado más que ser un cobarde. Pero no te daré el placer de una muerte rápida, porque conozco alguien más que te hará que pagar tus mentiras y tu incompetencia. – dijo Chris mirando fijamente a Draco.

Los ojos de Draco manifestaron todo el terror que sentía al pensar en lo que Chris parecía dispuesto a hacer…

- Sí, creo que cierto Señor Oscuro no se alegrará mucho por tu visita. Pero antes haremos una pequeña escala, para recoger ciertos ingredientes para una poción – comentó a Draco, con la misma suavidad con que podría estarle hablando del clima.

Con algo de reticencia, Chris agarró del brazo al mortífago y esperando no tener que demorar mucho para conseguir la información que necesitaba, desapareció de la habitación que primero lo había visto entrar como un bebé indefenso y ahora lo veía salir como un joven dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

* * *

N.A.: La vez pasada no tuve tiempo de responder a EternalWing y a jim, por lo que me disculpo. A próposito, quiero saludar a éste último y agradecerle por ingresar al grupo de personas que dejan review. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan, porque me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto. 

EternalWing: Espero que hayas dormido bien, jeje. El retrato tenía que desaparecer, ya todos en los que Chris se apoyó alguna vez no existen, porque sólo tendrá queafrontar su destino. Espero aquí estén las respuestas a tu comentario anterior. ¡Hasta la próxima!

jim: Hola, bienvenido y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te comento que en promedio lo estoy actualizando cada fin de semana, y espero poder seguir haciendólo así. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. La última lágrima

XIV

La última lágrima

Algunos rayos postreros de luz de la luna pálida se filtraban por entre las cortinas oscuras, pero no era mucha la luz que podían suministrar en aquella oscura habitación. Y no era oscura sólo por el hecho de que las viejas y horribles cortinas estuvieran corridas, o porque el fuego de la chimenea estuviera apenas iluminaba, haciendo que los objetos tuvieran sombras indefinibles; no, era algo más, era lo que se palpaba en el ambiente; un sentimiento de odio y rencor que podría estremecer y hasta llegar a enloquecer a cualquiera.

A un costado de la habitación, sentado frente a un escritorio de aspecto antiguo y releyendo un pedazo de pergamino, se encontraba el mago que originaba aquella atmósfera macabra. Sus facciones huesudas, en las que destacaba el rojo sangre de sus ojos de serpiente, no hacían sino expresar claramente el sentido de fastidio que le ocasionaban las noticias que le transmitía uno de sus subalternos.

En cuanto terminó de leer el pergamino, se levantó y se sentó en un sofá mullido frente al fuego, haciendo aparecer una copa rebosante de un líquido viscoso con su varita y de la cual tomó un ligero sorbo para luego depositarle en una mesa que se encontraba a su derecha.

- ¿Quién sería? Dumbledore, magia poderosa… - dijo en voz muy baja, como en un siseo; tratando de encontrar una conexión.

Pues en el pergamino que ahora reposaba sobre el escritorio, los mortífagos que estaban a cargo de la vigilancia de Draco Malfoy le notificaban que aún no daban con su paradero. Esto lo intrigaba bastante, puesto que parecía tener un nexo con otros hechos que habían sucedido en los días anteriores, y que hizo que saliera del castillo en la isla MacLahan y se hiciera presente en la mansión.

Desde que le había asignado la tarea de encontrar al bromista a Malfoy, casi se había olvidado del asunto. Y eso que los primeros días sintió irritación por el descaro que había mostrado el autor de tan osada aventura, pero en cuanto Malfoy no dio noticias en varios días, poco a poco el trabajo que desarrollaba con Potter empezó a importarle más y finalmente se limitó a asignar a dos mortífagos a que siguieran a Malfoy y que le informaran de cualquier anormalidad.

Y es que la poción seguía avanzando y los últimos experimentos, el Señor Oscuro no pudo reprimir un atisbo de una sonrisa macabra al recordarlos, habían sido bastante satisfactorios; con lo que finalmente se acercaba a su meta. Pero, precisamente ese era el problema y lo que en contadas ocasiones le atormentaba. Había gastado tantas energías y tantos años en buscar una forma de vencer a la muerte, que nunca se había detenido a pensar en que haría después de conseguirlo. La vida eterna se le antojaba disponible, a muy poco tiempo, pero¿qué haría en esa eternidad? Ya no podría conquistar el mundo y someterlo bajo su voluntad, puesto que ya lo había hecho; torturar muggles era ya tan común y rutinario que no le proporcionaba el mismo placer que hacía algunos años, y aún más los últimos seis años, a excepción de lo que había pasado con Bellatrix, casi toda resistencia se había esfumado.

Los días en que esa especie de vacío existencial se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, ya eran conocidos por sus mortífagos, no tanto lo que él pensaba pero si lo que era capaz de hacerle a cualquiera que se atravesara o se presentara ante él, con lo que inventando miles de excusas solían mantener su distancia. El único que misteriosamente lograba soportarlo y en ocasiones atenuar su humor, era precisamente Harry; y es que el trofeo viviente, como acostumbraba a llamarlo mentalmente, le llenaba de satisfacción, haciéndole lamentar que Dumbledore no estuviera vivo para verlo con sus propios ojos. Sobre todo gozaba sabiendo que el que había sido su peor enemigo, ahora mismo lo estaba ayudando a obtener su máxima victoria; por lo que al final lograba salir de su "depresión", pensando en que simplemente después vería lo que haría con su vida eterna.

Pero ahora, algo más importante le reclamaba; la misteriosa desaparición de algunos mortífagos que luego de unas horas eran encontrados en otros puntos del planeta, despojados de sus poderes mágicos y en muchos casos de sus recuerdos; pero a diferencia de los demás, Draco aún no aparecía, lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas, o estaba a punto de atrapar a aquel ladrón de recuerdos, que seguramente era la misma persona responsable de la desaparición de mortífagos o estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho más que pensar sobre el destino de Draco, puesto que acompañado de un súbito encender del fuego, éste mismo surgió de entre las llamas estrepitosamente y estrellándose de cara con la alfombra. Rápidamente el señor Oscuro, sacó su varita de la túnica y recitando un hechizo apuntó con ella en dirección al fuego que había vuelto a su palidez normal, con lo que una vez más éste se avivó aún mucho más intenso que antes, y luego se adentró en el.

La casa a la cual llegó se encontraba vacía, como era de esperarse pero justo unos pasos más allá de donde había salido, se encontraba una nota en el piso. Con sumo interés recogió la nota del suelo y a la vez que avanzaba en su lectura su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de rabia cada vez más pronunciado.

"Estimado idiota oscuro:

Te he dejado a tu fiel sanguijuela, listo para que pueda ser interrogado. Encontrarás que posee cierta información muy interesante. Espero no haberte defraudado al no presentarme personalmente pero por ahora debo desarrollar ciertos asuntos pendientes. Pero no te angusties, pequeño Tom, muy pronto iré por ti.

Afectuosamente,

El último rostro que verás antes de morir,

C.S.W"

Con gran ira arrojó el papel a las llamas y con un movimiento de varita prendió fuego a la habitación en la que se encontraba, para luego salir de la mansión de estilo victoriano y convocar la Marca Oscura sobre ésta. El aspecto de las llamas consumiendo ahora toda la mansión, incluyendo los pisos superiores contrastaba fuertemente con el fulgor esmeralda de la serpiente y calavera que flotaban en el aire.

En cuestión de segundos una docena de mortífagos se aparecieron y posando rodilla en tierra, esperaron las órdenes de su señor.

- ¿Quién es el dueño de esta casa? – inquirió con voz fría.

Con paso tembloroso un mago bastante alto y de movimientos pesados, se adelantó del grupo y le hizo una reverencia a Voldemort.

- _¡Avada Kevrada!_ - exclamó con cruenta satisfacción.

Ningún grito o exclamación fuerte sucedió pero un estremecimiento colectivo recorrió a los mortífagos restantes.

- Esto es un recuerdo de que no deben descuidar la seguridad así; alguien usó la red de polvos Flu, cuando su uso esta prohibido a nadie que no sea mortífago – dijo a la vez que paseaba la mirada por entre los mortífagos.

- Ahora, estas son mis órdenes. Matarán la quinta parte de los muggles que vivan en cada villa y aldea de este país, y quiero que difundan a los demás que es un regalo gracias a la estupidez de un tal C.S.W. Además, al igual que se los diré a los demás mortífagos en el mundo, pondré un precio muy alto a la cabeza de éste. – dijo el señor Oscuro, con gran calma pero mostrando una voz fría como el acero.

- Monseuir, vuestras ogdénes serán cumplidas.- expresó uno de los mortífagos al señor Oscuro. - Lucas, ve con 3 al oeste. Thieri, otro grupo hacia el este. Henri, contacta a Poison y que se ocupen del sur. Los demás vengan conmigo, cubriremos la zona del viejo París y el centro. – ordenó para luego desaparecer dejando solo a lord Voldemort.

Este pensó por un momento, en acompañar a sus mortífagos y vengarse plenamente escuchando los gritos de agonía y desesperación que ahora llenarían la noche a causa de sus órdenes. Pero, eso no sería suficiente, alguien tendría que pagar por su incompetencia y de una forma no muy agradable, con lo que un sonoro ruido desapareció al mismo tiempo que la vieja mansión empezaba a colapsar y a derrumbarse.

Cuando Voldemort regresó a la habitación, Draco se encontraba donde lo había dejado, demasiado confundido o aturdido como para levantarse. Con lo que con un movimiento de varita lo despertó y lo movió hasta depositarlo en el sofá.

Con parsimonia, Voldemort fijó sus ojos de serpiente en Draco, dispuesto a indagar en su mente; pero pronto abandonó su intento. La expresión atontada y sin emoción de Draco, le indicó que se encontraba bajo los efectos de Verisetaserum, con lo que la Legeremencia no era necesaria.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? - le interrogó con dureza.

- El señor Oscuro – respondió Draco con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido y sin mostrar ninguna señal del miedo que generalmente acompañarían esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -.

- Chris Sullivan Weasley me envió de vuelta a rendir cuentas al señor Oscuro.

- ¿Es ese Chris, el mismo que robó un horcrux hace un año?

- Sí.

Por un momento la rabia le impulsó a levantar la varita y en su mente empezó a formarse las palabras de la maldición asesina, pero se detuvo. Sin duda, ese Chris no era un mago cualquiera; hasta ahora había demostrado una habilidad fuera de lo común y aunque no le tenía miedo, las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora lo catalogaban como peligroso.

No, no podía darse el lujo de matar al único que al parecer sabía algo de su enemigo y que había estado un año tras su pista; no podía matarlo, o al menos, no por ahora. Además de que una nueva preocupación surgía, y es que como sospechó al principio algún nexo había entre Dumbledore y ese mago, de que naturaleza no lo sabía, pero ninguna persona aparte de el viejo loco, se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre muggle. Tratando de controlar su ira y recurriendo a la curiosidad que sentía, procedió al interrogatorio.

Una vez supo todo lo que quería averiguar, movió su varita y libró del efecto de la poción de la verdad a Draco. En los primeros instantes, Draco parpadeó rápidamente y su expresión era la de alguien que acaba de salir de un profundo sueño. Pero en cuanto reconoció la habitación que se encontraba y el ser que le observaba con intenso odio, se estremeció e intento desaparecerse. Por un momento le pareció que iba a lograrlo, pero en cuanto escuchó la fría risotada del señor Oscuro, supo que estaba perdido.

- Ah¡que cómica es la pequeña serpiente! – ironizó Voldemort. - ¿Por qué me escondiste la existencia del niño? -

- Yo… mi señor, yo le he serv… - dijo con voz extremadamente temblorosa.

- No, no digas que me has servido fielmente. Lo único que has sido es un cobarde y un estúpido, buscando siempre el poder, y olvidando a quién debes lealtad. -

- Pero, no es cierto… Mi señor, yo estuve a punto de atraparlo y luego… -

- Y luego pensabas eliminarlo, para que nunca me enterara de que me habías ocultado la verdad. Cuando mis órdenes eran traerlo vivo, y no al cabo de un año. -

- ¿Quién ha inventado esa mentira? Yo… - balbuceaba Draco, quien a pesar de que el miedo le carcomía todo el cuerpo, intentaba elaborar a toda prisa un plan que le permitiera salvarse de la muerte.

- Hace pocos minutos lo confesaste todo con Veritaserum. Un heredero de esos amantes de sangre sucia venció y sometió al último de los Malfoy, tu padre se estaría revolviendo en su tumba… claro, si hubiera habido algo que enterrar – dijo con el propósito de atormentar a Draco.

En ese momento Draco calló, finalmente el último reducto de esperanza al que se aferraba se desvaneció. Ya sabía que seguiría y que lo único que quedaba era esperar que fuera era algo rápido.

- Ah, veo que tus ojos se apagan. Este es uno de los momentos que más me gustan, es casi como pudiera alimentarme de la desesperación que ahora habita en su alma; es la victoria del cazador cuando su presa ya no se retuerce buscando salvar su vida, porque sabe que no llegará un mañana. – dijo con gran pasión en sus palabras, a la vez que posaba sus largos dedos huesudos en la frente de Draco. – Ahora, como decía Bellatrix, hay dos formas de hacer esto, la dolorosa y la extremadamente dolorosa; y creo que la ocasión amerita que sea la segunda… - dijo con gran satisfacción, casi con la expresión de un niño al recibir un juguete nuevo.

Los gritos se escucharon por horas y horas, reverberando por los rincones de la vieja mansión. Los pocos mortífagos y elfos domésticos que servían en la casa, estaban acostumbrados a que de vez en cuando el señor en persona infligiera torturas a los aspirantes a mortífagos, cuando la falta era muy grave; o a los líderes de los esporádicos movimientos de resistencia muggle. Pero esta vez, no podrían dejarse de sentir intranquilos por la intensidad del dolor y la desesperación que les transmitían esos gritos; todos, por supuesto, tuvieron la precaución de no acercarse a menos de diez metros de la puerta del despacho y suspiraron con alivio, cuando de repente los gritos cesaron.

Draco Malfoy sólo aguardaba el golpe final, el que con mucho placer se negaba a darle Voldemort. Las heridas desfiguraban su rostro y sus miembros yacían en ángulos imposibles, pero aún así continuaba vivo. Ya no le quedaba ni rabia, odio o dolor que sentir; era como si alguien se hubiera llevado todas esas emociones de su alma.

Durante las últimas horas o días, (ya no podía sentir el paso del tiempo), los recuerdos de su vida pasaron ante sus ojos. Era como contemplar la historia de sí mismo, como si fuera un espectador y no el protagonista, con lo que los gritos cesaron y su expresión se embotó.

Voldemort también se detuvo por un momento. Draco se negaba ya a que él continuara divirtiéndose con su dolor, y también necesitaba empezar a planear como atrapar al hasta ahora escurridizo Chris. Con un gesto que casi podría leerse de aburrimiento se dispuso a terminar de una vez con todas con la tortura.

Para cuando el rayo verde lo alcanzó, un único recuerdo llenaba la mente del mortífago y era el de un mago bastante anciano, ofreciéndole que salvaría a sus padres. Ese había sido su punto de no retorno, buscando salvar a sus padres, había terminado por asesinar a uno de ellos… ¿Podría haber sido diferente si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Dumbledore? En ese entonces no había aceptado por miedo a la muerte y al mismo Voldemort, que parecía ser invencible. Pero ahora en este momento, en que la muerte se convertía en la única salvación¿de que le servía el poder? De nada, y por primera y última vez, se lamentó de haber estado en el lado equivocado, y con esto una lágrima surgió de sus ojos y se deslizo por su mejilla ahora fría e inerte, dando fin a la historia de los Malfoy.

* * *

N.A: Aunque no me gustó mucho el título del capítulo (recibo sugerencias), y el final, aquí está. Y el encuentro entre Chris y Harry se acerca cada vez más, y creo yo la historia se pone más interesante y es justo el momento en que doylas malas noticias... Se acercan los parciales en mi universidad por un lado, y por el otro, hasta ahora había actualizado más o menos cada semana, puesto que ya tenía la mayoría de los capítulos avanzados y con forma; mientras que de aquí en adelante los 3 o 4 que restan, tienen máxima escrita una frase sobre lo que quiero hacer con ellos (a excepción del final); con lo que me temo que ahora tardaré más en actualizar la historia... Lamento infinitamente las molestias, sobre todo con mis fieles lectores. 

Un saludo a ELIAS, que se une al club y a los de siempre, que incondicionalmente están capítulo tras capítulo.

jim: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que no me demore tanto en actualizar. ¡Hasta la próxima!

ELIAS: Hola y bienvenido al club. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que ahora si estés entendiendo, pero lo que me dices me preocupa... ¿es tan confusa y díficil de seguir al principio? Me gustaría que comentaras más sobre ese aspecto... Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la familia Weasley, no tengo una respuesta definitiva. Es decir si sé lo que pasó con ellos, pero no sé si incluirlo en esta historia en una especie de epílogo o algo así, o hacerle caso a una idea que ronda desde hace rato en mi cabeza, y es (¡oh¡qué original!), hacer mi versión del séptimo libro, que sería lo que pasó previo a esta historia... con lo que el tiempo dirá si me decido por una u otra opción...


End file.
